Loving is Started by L and You
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 7 (Free Day): Apa yang Dazai Osamu rindukan hanyalah kenangannya yang terlupakan, ketika bersama Chuuya. / "Jujur saja. Lebih adem wajah khawatirmu dibandingkan kompresnya, Chuuya ..." #soukokuweek2019
1. Trial to Making Jealous

**Trial to Making Jealous**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance, poetry.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, chuuya!female, dll.  
**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event soukoku week di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Peace/Trial and Error**

* * *

Kafe _Stray Dogs_ yang terletak di jalan utama Yokohama mendadak suram, karena hujan di luar jendela bercampur dengan mendung yang menyelimuti sepasang kepala beda warna rambut itu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Dazai Osamu–pria yang duduk di seberang Nakahara Chuuya menghela napas. Pasalnya mereka berdua baru saja patah hati, setelah menyaksikan lamaran sederhana dari seorang barista kepada fotografer lepas.

"Padahal kupikir kau akan berkata, 'selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih halal untuk menikung'." Canggung yang mengantarai mereka sangatlah tidak mengenakkan. Setelah acara meratapi nasib ini berakhir, Dazai seharusnya berterima kasih pada Chuuya karena berinisiatif memperbaiki suasana.

"Heee ... mana mungkin aku–", "Chuuya-_san_, Dazai-_san_, kami duluan, ya!" Suara lembut yang memotong jawabannya membuat Dazai tersenyum getir. Saat Chuuya tengah melambai-lambai, ia baru melakukannya ketika dua sejoli itu nyaris keluar kafe.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak melakukannya maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sejahat itu? Kalau Atsushi-_chan _membenciku bagaimana?"

Obrolan kembali terhenti, sewaktu bibir Chuuya terkunci rapat kala mendapati kedua sejoli itu–Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yakni sang barista, dan wanita bernama Nakajima Atsushi yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer keluar kafe dengan bergandengan tangan. Duduk di samping jendela menjadi kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Chuuya perbuat, dan Dazai batal berterima kasih atas inisiatif si polwan untuk mempercerah mendung di kepala mereka.

Sekarang ini tentu saja suram kian muram. Cinta Dazai kepada Atsushi, sedangkan Chuuya untuk Akutagawa sudah pupus tanpa membiarkan seribu asa kembali tumbuh di hati masing-masing. Pasrah, ya, pasrah, karena bulan depan Atsushi dan Akutagawa akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau bukan Dazai." CEO yang Chuuya kenal adalah budak cinta sejati. Manusia paling egois sejagat raya, apabila menyangkut kepemilikan sesuatu. Tentu akan lebih wajar baginya, jika Dazai berkeinginan menikung Atsushi dari Akutagawa.

"Kalau begitu Chuuya lakukan saja hal yang telah kita sepakati, ketika kamu ragu aku Dazai Osamu yang merupakan CEO terganteng atau bukan." Buku saku bersampul merah dilempar ke arah Chuuya. Jemari lentiknya asal membuka halaman. Paragraf pertama diperhatikan dengan wajah yang berubah jijik membuat Dazai tersinggung.

"Apa isi halaman ke enam puluh empat dari panduan bunuh dirimu?"

"Bakar diri merupakan salah satu metode yang tidak dianjurkan. Tubuh manusia terdiri dari delapan puluh persen air, sehingga–" Telunjuk sang polwan membungkam kalimatnya agar berhenti. Orang awam macam Chuuya mana hafal isi buku aneh ini, sementara Dazai adalah alien sehingga wajar-wajar saja.

"Kau tidak merasa demam atau sejenisnya?"

"Apa, sih, Chuu? Kamu mau modus dengan mengecek keningku atau bagaimana?" Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban yang bersangkutan, Dazai lebih dulu memajukan tubuh agar dapat Chuuya raih. Namun, bukan sentuhan lembut bercampur kecemasan yang Dazai dapatkan, melainkan dorongan tak berbelas kasih dari Chuuya.

"Modus apaan?! Singkirkan wajahmu, idiot perban sialan! Napasmu bau sekali."

"Napas Chuuya bau _wine_ saja aku tidak protes. Masa baru minum kopi kamu sudah teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Kecanggungan yang sedari awal terkesan aneh menyihir Chuuya dengan seulas keajaiban, di mana dirinya merasa bersalah ketika Dazai memasang wajah cemberut yang kekanak-kanakan. Paras tampan itu menyerupai bebek sekarang–padahal sebelum dan sesudah lamaran, CEO perusahaan marbel ini masih kalem yang Chuuya pikir; Dazai selalu pandai menyembunyikan luka di belakang senyuman, mata, telinga, serta bagian-bagian lain yang sulit dijangkau.

Mungkin saja pada waktu di mana hujan mengeraskan tangisannya ini, luka hati milik Dazai turut terbuka dan menampakkan rupa aslinya yang kecewa, sendu, sekaligus berputus asa setelah sekian lama dirahasiakan. Namun, entah bagaimana keraguan justru lebih beragam bahasanya dibandingkan keyakinan yang memercayai; bahwa Dazai memang hancur gara-gara Atsushi memilih Akutagawa.

Keraguannya itu berkata-kata dengan rasa manis yang membekas di benak, kalau Dazai justru mengambek karena Chuuya mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan. Kau membuatku kaget tahu." Lantas Chuuya mendaratkan jitakan lembut di kepala Dazai. Pria jangkung itu sengaja mengaduh kesakitan untuk menarik atensi sang polwan, yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh.

"Habisnya tadi Chuuya bertanya aku demam atau tidak. Saat kusuruh cek kamu malah mendorong jidatku."

"Dazai Osamu yang kukenal akan berusaha mendapatkan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Justru lebih masuk akal jika kau bilang padaku, 'aku ingin menikung Atsushi-_chan_ dari Akutagawa-_kun_'."

"Aduh, duh. Chuuya ini ingin sekali menjadikanku antagonis atau bagaimana?" Momen yang Chuuya benci datang bertepatan dengan teriakan petir di luar jendela–adalah ketika Dazai menunjukkan senyuman yang mengajaknya bermain-main sejenak, sebelum menemukan makna yang sesungguhnya Dazai tepikan.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Bibirmu minta dicubit"

"Chuuya sudah ganas, semakin ganas saja kalau patah hati. Aku bertanya baik-baik, lho, padahal~"

"Dibandingkan menjadi antagonis, aku lebih yakin kau berpura-pura menjadi korban di sini."

"Boleh jelaskan apa maksudnya?" Canggung telah menjadi titik-titik uap yang ditelan langit-langit kafe. Tensi percakapan mereka sudah naik–bukan lagi naasnya gugur dedaunan, melainkan musim panas penuh debaran rasa yang mendidihkan detak jantung.

"Entah bagaimana aku merasa kau tidak betul-betul patah hati, saat Atsushi dilamar oleh Akutagawa."

"Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, Chuu. Kamu kayak enggak tahu saja bagaimana perjuanganku mengejar-ngejar Atsushi-_chan_ dari semester satu." Mereka kebetulan kuliah di universitas yang sama. Dazai di fakultas ekonomi, Chuuya kriminologi, sedangkan Atsushi fotografi. Meskipun beda gedung, soal wanita cantik sang CEO pasti _update_.

"Tahu, lah! Kau ada apa-apa curhat denganku. Padahal aku sering mengusirmu agar jangan menggangguku."

"Karena Chuuya tahu bahkan paham betul, kenapa kamu setega itu sampai berkata aku tidak patah hati?" Lagi. Dazai menampakkan wajah merajuk yang lucunya tak meminta dihajar. Berbeda dengan Atsushi yang baru mengenal Dazai semasa kuliah, Chuuya adalah teman kecilnya dan sekarang ia sangat yakin; Dazai memang berbohong.

"Ketika kau galau matamu lebih gelap. Tingkahmu juga sangat diam, tidak akan merajuk atau melempar senyuman seperti tadi." Seringai kemenangan yang Chuuya perlihatkan membuat Dazai menghela napas. _Memang hanya dia yang punya pembelaan apa?_ batin pemuda jangkung itu sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi, yang langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk.

"Maka aku juga mau bilang kalau Chuuya juga tidak patah hati, ketika Akutagawa-_kun _melamar Atsushi-_chan_."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Kebiasaanmu ketika galau adalah makanmu jadi dua kali lipat. Tetapi sekarang ini, Chuuya tidak menyentuh kue stroberimu atau terus-menerus memesan kopi, karena kafe ini tak menjual _wine_."

"Lalu setelah mengetahui itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada penyangkalan sama sekali, nih? Berarti Chuuya mengakui kamu biasa saja, ya."

"Lagi pula kita berdua sama-sama berbohong. Hanya saja ingat satu hal, pemenangnya belun diketahui." Baik Dazai maupun Chuuya saling memahami maksud kalimat tersebut, dan bagi mereka ini merupakan ironi berkedok permainan semenjak sebuah syaratnya terpenuhi.

Hujan belum mau berhenti berlarian di luar jendela berembun. Keramaian kafe telah menyusut yang menyisakan sepi untuk menyapa pelanggan terisisa, yakni Dazai dan Chuuya yang seolah-olah menjadikan tempat ini dunia milik berdua. Ketajaman di dalam jernihnya biru milik Chuuya memang tidak senada, dengan cokelat manis yang pandai mencairkan hati. Namun, cara mereka memandang tetap selaras bahkan ingat untuk menikmati waktu yang mengalir di setiap tatapan.

Ada yang lebih merdu dari temaramnya langit abu-abu, dan itu adalah hari di mana mereka bersama-sama menjadi hujan. Hujan adalah puisi yang sunyinya paling teduh, sekaligus pengertian dalam memaklumi rasa. Dengan menjadi hujan, maka mereka mampu menjadi apa pun yang tidak melulu mengenai kesedihan atau kehilangan, melainkan pula kekuatan untuk meneguhkan kerapuhan.

Langit yang menurunkan hujan bukanlah kelemahan. Tanpa rintiknya rumput bukanlah hijau melainkan cokelat kering yang menyedihkan, karena itu hujan adalah eksistensi yang kuat (meski untuk Chuuya dan Dazai kelemahan pun berlaku)

"_Ladies first_, Chuuya. Silakan jelaskan alasannya kenapa kamu berbohong."

"Sederhana saja untukku. Aku ingin membuat seseorang yang kusukai cemburu, dan sebenarnya dia yang mulai duluan."

"Balas dendam, dong? Memang Chuuya banget, ya, gayanya."

Dibandingkan memilih tempat di samping jendela, penyesalan terbesar Chuuya cenderung pada kesalahan mengikuti 'percobaan' Dazai. Selama delapan tahun yang diawali sejak SMA, sang polwan terus-menerus menyangkal diri sendiri dengan mengatakan, 'dirinya menyukai Akutagawa'. Mereka memang teman sekolah, hanya saja barista kafe _Stray Dogs_ itu memilih langsung berkarir.

Semua itu semata-mata Chuuya lakukan demi membuat Dazai cemburu–sosok yang sesungguhnya ia cintai dari SMA, bahkan sejak lama sekali. Konyolnya pula Chuuya yang diam-diam memendam rasa berlebih disadari Dazai, begitupun sebaliknya yang berarti; mereka telah membalas cinta masing-masing.

Namun, Chuuya berpikir Dazai tidak betul-betul menyadari perasaannya, sampai-sampai CEO idiot itu bermain-main, dengan mengejar-ngejar hati wanita lain. Karena itu ia mengikuti alur permainan Dazai, membiarkannya mengalir hingga yang bersangkutan sadar semuanya sia-sia.

Jangan tanya Chuuya tahu dari mana Dazai memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak waktu untuk memahami, sampai ke kata paling bisu bahkan yang tak sempat terucapkan, dan meskipun eksistensinya tidak pernah ada.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Untuk apa sampai mengejar-ngejar Atsushi padahal tidak menyukainya? Kalau di SMA dulu Higuchi, ya?"

"Kira-kira sama sepertimu. Diriku juga ingin membuat seseorang cemburu."

"Usahamu gagal total. Aku tahu itu."

"Bukannya Chuuya juga sama? Kalau kamu berhasil membuat orang itu cemburu, mana mungkin berada di sini dan menyaksikan Akutagawa-_kun_ melamar Atsushi-_chan_."

Kemudian tawa mereka menggema, di tengah hujan yang menenggelamkan rupa-rupa suara. Percakapan itu menjadi lebih melegakan, karena secara tidak langsung kedua-duanya mengakui alasan yang sama; yaitu terjebak di kafe ini gara-gara gagal membuat Dazai cemburu, dan lagi-lagi berlaku untuk kebalikannya.

"Intinya kita sama-sama gagal. Lalu kupikir, bukankah lebih baik mengakhiri semua ini?" Garpu di genggaman Chuuya diarahkan ke depan wajah Dazai. Sebelum menanyakan alasannya, pemuda jangkung itu menelan ludah banyak-banyak guna meredam keterkejutan.

"Seram banget, sih~ Kalau garpu-nya kena aku nanti kamu menangis lagi, karena diriku koma."

"Menangis penuh rasa haru maksudmu? Tetapi bukan itu yang seharusnya kita bahas, Dazai."

"Jadi apa yang ingin Chuuya bahas? Namun, pertama-tama turunkan dulu garpu-nya." Meski sempat menolak Chuuya tetap menurut. Ia tinggal mengangkat peralatan makan tersebut sekali lagi, apabila Dazai bermain-main seperti tadi.

"Kita berdua sangat tahu 'percobaan' membuat cemburu ini ditujukan kepada siapa. Kenapa tidak mengakhirinya saja?"

Sementara bagi Dazai perkata hatinya ini rumit sekaligus sederhana. 'Percobaan' membuat seseorang cemburu–spesifiknya lagi Chuuya yang duduk di seberang sang CEO, semata-mata demi menguji perasaan Chuuya terhadap dia. Teman-teman mereka tahu persahabatan keduanya telah dimulai sejak kecil. Atsushi yang lebih peka dari orang-orang di SD, SMP atau SMA bahkan sangat memahami Chuuya yang setiap kali menjitak Dazai, berarti ia cemas bercampur kesal karena Dazai mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

Sifat seperti itulah yang membuat Dazai takut. Chuuya begitu menghargai persahabatan mereka, dan bagaimana jika hubungan tersebut hancur karena suatu hari nanti keduanya putus cinta?

Apabila Chuuya cemburu, maka Dazai bertekad memberitahu perasaannya karena jika demikian; Chuuya siap menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut. Namun, apa yang terjadi justru berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya–Chuuya malah turut mencoba membuat Dazai cemburu, dan sang CEO menduga bahwa Chuuya mengira ia kurang menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

'Percobaan' konyol yang Dazai mulai ini justru memperumit segalanya, bukan? Sudah beranjak dewasa bahkan menjadi CEO pun, mengungkapkan perasaan kepada wanita saja harus menunggu yang bersangkutan cemburu. Kekanak-kanakan banget memang–eror yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kamu paham syarat _kemenangannya_, kan?" tanya Dazai memastikan. Anggukan mantap Chuuya beri sebagai tanda, bahwa dirinya telah mengerti segala tindak-tanduk 'percobaan' bodoh ini.

"Terus apa? Kau tidak ingin _menang_ memangnya? 'Percobaan' membuat cemburu ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya, bukan?" Terutama tentang Dazai yang seharusnya berhenti mempermasalahkan rasa takut, karena Chuuya yang juga ingin membuat dia cemburu memberi kesimpulan; wanita judes itu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Menembak seseorang di saat hujan itu romantis, ya?"

"Sangat cocok untukmu yang menyukai hal-hal berbau romantis." Pemilik kafe memberi isyarat yang samar-samar dari arah dapur. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam–sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu tutup.

"Apakah Chuuya suka?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang saat kita berdua, maka kita menjadi hujan yang saling menguatkan. Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang kusukai darimu."

"Walaupun hujan itu romantis dan kuat, tetapi aku ingin menembak di saat hujan berhenti." Mendengar penundaan tersebut Chuuya mendengkus sebal. Dirinya kini yakin seratus persen, 'percobaan' konyol mereka masih akan berlanjut.

"Kita kehabisan waktu, idiot."

"Baiklah. Kalau Chuuya tidak sabar kenapa kamu enggak maju duluan?"

"Ma-mana ada ceritanya cewek menembak duluan! Lagi pula ini salahmu yang pertama kali membuat 'percobaan' itu."

"Orang tampan bebas melakukan apa pun~ Chuuya tidak penasaran, nih, kenapa aku memilih setelah hujan berhenti?"

"Langsung katakan saja. Telingaku lama-lama panas mendengarmu berbelit-belit." Bahkan tahu-tahu kue stroberi di piringnya kandas. Chuuya tidak ingat kapan menghabiskan makanan penutup itu–mungkin semenjak mereka saling mengakui telah berbohong.

"Hujan itu terlalu sebentar, dan cinta seharusnya abadi seperti langit cerah yang meskipun tertutup awan, tetapi akan selalu kembali."

"_Percobaan_ konyol ini akan terus berlanjut berarti." Entah bagaimana pula Chuuya justru berpikir, bahwa hujan yang Dazai maksud adalah mereka. Pemuda jangkung di seberangnya tersenyum simpul, tanpa niat mengoreksi atau mengubah pernyataan Chuuya.

"Soalnya ketika berdua kita menjadi hujan, ya? Terkadang Chuuya pintar juga~"

Pada akhirnya tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mengungkapkan perasaannya–entah kapan 'eror' ini akan berakhir, karena baik Dazai maupun Chuuya terus-menerus menahan diri menjadi _pemenang_.

* * *

_Pemenangnya tentu saja adalah dia yang pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Intinya sih trial (percobaan) yang dimaksud di sini itu dazai dan chuuya yang sama2 mencoba bikin masing2 cemburu, dan eror-nya yaitu saat chuuya atau dazai enggak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. padahal ada tema "peace" yang lebih gampang dibuat, tapi entah kesurupan apa aku malah ngambil tema yg katakanlah agak rumit ini. baru juga day 1 ya padahal, tapi aku-nya udah niat ngacau aja wkwkw. kira2 dalam seminggu aku bakal publish 2-3 chapter, dan semoga minggu depan udah slse sehingga bisa bikin yang lain~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ review kalian selalu di SS meski ga pernah dibales (lah iya yang review rata2 guest kudu piye)


	2. Representasi Dewi

**Representasi Dewi**

**Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kepanjangan, chuuya!female, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku week" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Worship/Divine Comedy**

* * *

Belum sepuluh menit Dazai Osamu duduk di bangkunya, tubuh jangkung itu sudah dibuat babak belur oleh tiga orang preman di halaman belakang sekolah.

Hijau rerumputan sesekali memudar, dari mata kecokelatannya yang kadang kala terpejam lelah. Pedih membakar sekujur tubuh Dazai tanpa ampun. Satu tendangan di perut, pukulan di pipi, atau cipratan ludah di seragamnya akan memperdalam kebencian Dazai terhadap mereka, terutama kepada biru langit yang cerah warnanya itu seolah-olah mentertawai kegelapan di sepasang netranya.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu! Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana, hah?!" Ketua geng tersebut, Tachihara Michizo masih melayangkan pukulan. Bengkak yang terpatri di wajah korbannya membuat seringai Tachihara melebar, dan ia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dia memang tidak punya uang. Kau hanya melampiaskan kekesalanmu, karena kemarin Dazai tak memberi sontekan matematika."

"Diam kau, Fyodor! Dibandingkan membaca buku, kenapa kau tidak membantuku menggeledahnya?" Sementara Nikolai yang merupakan anggota ketiga, sekaligus paling absurd di antara mereka sudah bosan dengan _cutter_-nya–sekarang malah asyik mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu, lantas menghilang entah ke mana.

"Seseorang yang telah disiksa dengan _cutter_ Nikolai, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan apa pun dari saku celananya memang tak memiliki apa-apa." Buku di genggamannya Fyodor tutup begitu saja. Dunia bahkan mendadak terbalik, karena siswa berdarah Rusia itu justru memerintah Tachihara agar balik.

"Sejak kapan malah kau yang memberi pe–!"

_BUAKKK!_

Seseorang yang tahu-tahu melompat dari atap gudang, dan menghajar Tachihara telak di pipi membuat Fyodor geleng-geleng–salah bosnya yang bersumbu pendek, sehingga marah-marah dulu dibanding mendengarkan nasihat anggotanya. Sosok bak pahlawan itu adalah Nakahara Chuuya yang meskipun seorang wanita, sukses membikin Tachihara kabur sembari bersumpah serapah. Dia pernah dihantam menggunakan pipa–tentu saja ngeri kalau terulang lagi.

"Keadaanmu menyedihkan sekali." Pipa yang menjadi senjatanya Chuuya lempar ke sembarang arah. Susah payah ia membantu Dazai berdiri, kemudian memapahnya ke UKS untuk diobati Yosano Akiko.

"Di mana-mana juga lebih menyedihkan mereka yang memalakku~ Padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak punya uang."

"Tachihara bangsat itu pasti kesal gara-gara ulangan matematika kemarin! Memangnya siapa kau sampai harus memberi dia sontekan?!" Chuuya yang marah untuk Dazai membuat cahaya perlahan-lahan kembali menerangi mata cokelatnya. Diam-diam pula Dazai mengukir seulas senyum yang teramat tipis, guna menjelaskan setitik eksistensi dari kebahagiaannya.

"Akan lebih masuk akal jika Chuuya marah-marah, karena nilai matematikamu di bawah KKM. Tinggal sedikit lagi, lho, padahal."

"Jangan dibahas lagi! Kau mau dihajar olehku sekarang?!"

"Hari ini warna pink, ya? Tetapi sangat cocok untukmu walaupun Chuuya itu to–" _BUAKKK! _Sebelum pengakuan tersebut dilanjutkan Dazai sengaja dibuat pingsan. Kepalanya tampak benjol, dan Chuuya merasa bersalah akibat terlalu keras.

"Kapan kau berhenti bersikap bodoh, sih?"

Chuuya hanya tidak tahu, kalau kehadirannya membuat Dazai memahami bagaimana cara langit terlihat biru–dan ia tak lagi merasa bodoh, karena telah mengerti alasannya dengan baik.

* * *

_"Pa. Kenapa langit warnanya biru?"_

_"Mula-mula langit itu kosong. Kemudian, seorang dewi mewarnainya menggunakan kuas peninggalan suaminya, yang merupakan manusia. Ia bingung harus memilih warna apa. Merah adalah favoritnya tetapi kurang disukai sang suami. Ungu juga tampak bagus, begitupun kuning yang terasa menghangatkan hati." _

_"Sudah pasti dewi itu memilih warna merah, bukan? Lalu kenapa jadi biru? Tidak ada di pilihannya, kan?" _

_"Sang dewi memilih biru yang ternyata dapat menenangkannya, saat bingung harus memilih warna apa. Menurutnya juga ketenangan itulah yang suaminya butuhkan, agar ia tak perlu cemas walaupun mereka terpisah sangat jauh."_

_"Dunia ini tidak melulu tentang hal yang kita sukai, Osamu. Untuk menjadi bahagia, terkadang seseorang harus memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Semua itu harus seimbang, supaya kamu dapat hidup dengan berani."_

* * *

Sekelebat masa lalu hinggap di alam mimpinya yang lambat laun lenyap, digantikan langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih bersih. Untuk membiasakan pandangannya Dazai mengerjap-ngerjap lebih dahulu, sebelum membuka mata secara sempurna. Ia tak mendapati Chuuya di mana pun, selain sosok wanita dewasa yang merupakan penjaga UKS yakni Yosano Akiko.

"Sudah bangun rupanya. Cepat juga."

"Hidungku menghirup parfum dari seorang wanita cantik yang kukira Chuuya. Eh, ternyata bukan~" Jelas saja hanya candaan semata. Mendengar kalimat Dazai yang terkesan garing, dari balik koran Yosano mengisyaratkan agar pelanggan UKS ini segera keluar.

"Kalau kau bisa berdiri keluarlah dari sini. Seseorang menunggumu di luar UKS."

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya~ Nanti aku doakan Yosano-_sensei _secepat mungkin dilamar Kunikida-_sensei_."

Sebilah pulpen menancap pada tembok di belakang ranjang yang beruntungnya mampu Dazai hindari. Tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Yosano, pemuda jangkung itu buru-buru keluar sesuai perintah. Di samping pintu jati tempatnya berdiri Chuuya tampak bersandar sembari memainkan ponsel. Tidak ketinggalan ia membawa pipa yang entah kapan dipungut lagi dari halaman belakang.

"Apa sekarang Chuuya ingin berperan sebagai tuan putri yang menjemput tuan putri?"

"Hah?! Karangan bodoh macam apa itu? Lagi pula aku–" Suara menggelegar dari perutnya mengundang Dazai untuk tertawa dengan menyebalkan. Tangan Chuuya mengepal sebagai peringatan, dan seketika Dazai berhenti daripada ditinju.

"Mau ke kantin ternyata~ Apa aku boleh menemani tuan putri makan di sana?"

"Ini lebih keren dibandingkan kantin, Dazai." Sebuah kunci Chuuya perlihatkan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menunggu izin dari yang bersangkutan, wanita judes itu mengajak Dazai berlari dengan menarik tangannya.

Ternyata pula Chuuya membawa dua kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain ungu polos. Saat mereka berlari menaiki tangga, bahu Chuuya tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan seorang siswi. Mungkin selama Dazai pingsan sesuatu terjadi, karena sorot mata Chuuya yang senantiasa jernih itu kini seolah-olah basah oleh tinta busuk bernama kebencian–hitamnya begitu pekat, dan Dazai baru tahu seberapa besar rasa sesak yang bisa warna tersebut datangkan.

Siswi tersebut adalah Margareth Mitchell -salah seorang bangsawan yang tergabung dalam kelompok 'Guild'. Meskipun penampilan Chuuya seperti preman, di masa depan ia akan mewarisi perusahaan Nakahara yang terkenal di seantero Jepang.

Sebagai sesama bangsawan, sudah sepatutnya mereka menjalin persahabatan. Namun, Margareth yang hobi menindas Dazai serta murid-murid lainnya membuat Chuuya benci, sehingga pertengkaran cenderung menguasai keduanya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Kau mau mengejek Dazai lagi?"

"Kenyataannya dia hanyalah orang miskin, dan memang tidak pantas berteman dengan kita." Nada angkuh yang menari di setiap kata-katanya membuat Chuuya mengepalkan tinju. Margareth spontan menutup mata, sementara Dazai menangkap pukulan tersebut sembari mengaduh kesakitan.

"Heee~ Siapa sangka tanganmu lebih lembut dari dugaanku."

"Dazai?! Untuk apa kau menghenti–"

"Sssttt ... lapar, ya, makan. Bukan marah-marah seperti itu." Telunjuk rampingnya mengunci bibir Chuuya agar diam sejenak. Langsung saja Dazai mendorong punggung yang lebih mungil darinya itu tanpa memedulikan Margareth.

Jadilah di sepanjang perjalanan Chuuya merecoki Dazai yang sekadar mengangguk-angguk–setidaknya ketika mereka tiba, laut di sepasang mata Chuuya telah kembali pada warna yang jernih sekaligus tajam. Sebuah kotak bekal ia sodorkan ke arah Dazai begitu saja. Dengan kecepatan penuh Chuuya melahap makan siangnya yang saking terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai dia tersedak nasi.

"Jangan buru-buru, dong. Siapa juga yang mau merebut makananmu." Botol minum Chuuya diserahkan kepada pemiliknya. Tak tanggung-tanggung pewaris muda itu menghabiskannya sampai tersisa setengah.

"Dwia menywebalkan swekali. Lwain kwali jwangan menghwentikanku."

"Bahasa apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Lantas Dazai mengalihkan pandangannya pada biru langit yang kali itu terasa berbeda. Debar jantungnya menarikan euforia-euforia kecil yang berkumpul sebagai titik, dan seketika kebencian tersebut tinggal ampas yang menguap di tengah keheningan. Sedikit-banyak Dazai telah mengingat rasanya menjadi damai seperti sekarang. Andaikata bisa ia ingin mengenangnya selalu, dan suatu hari nanti tidak lagi perlu hidup dengan menaruh dendam.

Menyaksikan birunya langit dengan dada yang lapang berarti banyak untuk Dazai. Semua itu tentu berkat Chuuya, sehingga ia mampu merasai cerita ayahnya dibandingkan hanya mengingat saja.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar apa?" tanya Chuuya yang menunjuk Dazai menggunakan sumpit. Lamunan pemuda jangkung itu pudar, meski yang bersangkutan belum mengubah arah pandangan.

"Melihat Chuuya makan dengan rakus, dan marah-marah seperti itu langsung membuatku kenyang~"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Lagi pula kau sedari tadi melihat langit."

"Tentu saja ada selama Chuuya bersamaku. Jangan-jangan kamu punya kekuatan dukun, ya, sehingga apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarmu pasti terasa ajaib?"

"Kalau punya Margareth pasti aku kutuk menjadi batu, bodoh. Sekarang lihatlah ke arahku, dan jangan menanyakan alasannya!"

"Firasatku berkata Chuuya itu cem–" Sepotong telur gulung memasuki mulut Dazai, yang sebelum-sebelumnya sempat menyasar ke pipi bahkan hidung. Bagaimana tidak? Si pelaku yakni Chuuya tengah memalingkan wajah ke samping, ketika menyuapi Dazai yang setelahnya mengerjap-ngerjap kaget.

"Rasa masakanku tidak seburuk itu, kok. Begini-begini a-aku ikut kursus masak, lho."

Telur gulungnya memang enak, dan Dazai tahu yang ternikmat dari semua itu adalah senja di sepasang pipi Chuuya.

* * *

Seribu sayang acara makan yang menyenangkan itu mendadak suram, setelah mereka dipanggil dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kunikida, karena seenak jidat pergi ke atap. Sang pelapor pastilah Margareth yang saat ini tertawa puas di dalam kelas. Baru mengingat namanya saja Chuuya langsung menggertakkan gigi, bahkan mempercepat lari agar wajah si bangsawan bangsat berhenti menghantui.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Chuu. Aku ketinggalan, nih."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut berlari. Yosano-_sensei_ bilang padaku lukamu kali ini parah." Lagi pula Chuuya telah mengajaknya saat mereka ke atap–itu pun lebih banyak berjalan santai, agar Dazai tak terlalu tersiksa.

"Kira-kira lebih parah mana saat aku bosan, karena Chuuya tidak masuk gara-gara sakit?"

"Serius, Dazai! Duduk saja di sana, dan terkagum-kagumlah dengan kecepatan lariku." Tempat yang Chuuya maksud adalah kursi batu di bawah pohon. Karena enggan membebaninya kalau-kalau Dazai pingsan, ia memutuskan menurut daripada dibikin ambruk lagi.

Dari bawah pohon ini langit tampak lebih teduh, dibandingkan ketika Dazai berada di atas atap yang birunya begitu terik. Ia baru tahu pemandangan sesederhana itu memiliki beraneka ragam rasa, dan semuanya mengandung keunikan tersendiri. Mungkin hal tersebut menjadi alasan mengapa ayahnya memiliki banyak sekali cerita, filosofi, juga nasihat yang berkaitan dengan langit semasa Dazai kecil.

Ya. Setiap menatap langit Dazai akan teringat pada ayahnya, karena ia yakin selalu melihat jiwa beliau menantikan kepulangan di atas sana. Pulang yang Dazai maksud adalah kembali ke pelukannya yang nyata, dan bukan pada matahari atau semu-nya awan.

"Hey. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja~ Semua akan kujawab apa pun itu." Mentang-mentang juara umum, kah? Lagi pula bukan niat Chuuya untuk menanyakan pelajaran, melainkan sebuah alasan mengenai kebiasaan unik Dazai.

"Setelah kuperhatikan ternyata kau sering melihat langit. Apa ada alasannya?"

"Maka duduklah dan dengarkan sebuah kisah mengenai itu~" Tidak masalah. Chuuya pun berniat demikian, kok. Rasanya betul-betul segar, ketika meneguk air setelah berkeringat usai berlari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali.

"Jadi apa?"

"Ekhem! Singkat saja, ya. Seorang bocah yakin bahwa rumah dari jiwa manusia adalah langit. Saat seseorang dalam keadaan koma, maka jiwanya tinggal di atas sana dan tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pulang."

"Waktu yang tepat itu kapan?"

"Rahasia atuh. Nanti jiwanya akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kebiasaanmu itu?" Salahkan Dazai yang lupa akan dangkalnya pemikiran Chuuya. Mereka justru membuang-buang waktu, dan tentu saja tak ada keberatan apa pun walau nanti Kunikida mengamuk.

"Ayahku, lebih tepatnya ayah angkatku sedang dalam keadaan koma. Dokter berkata ada masalah di jantungnya."

"Yang sering Tachihara katakan padamu setiap kau berusaha melawan?" Ayah preman bangsat itu berprofesi sebagai dokter. Setiap Dazai membalas tindakannya dengan berkata-kata atau meludahi Tachihara, dia pasti membawa-bawa seseorang yang katanya akan berhenti diobati apabila Dazai keras kepala.

"Saat kalah argumen Tachihara-_kun_ selalu membawa-bawa ayahku, pengecut dasar~" ujarnya santai yang bagi Chuuya teramat buruk, karena selama ini Dazai menahan diri. Apabila Chuuya menemukan sosok Dazai yang menyerupai _anak_ itu dengan cepat, ia bisa menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk melindungi dari waktu yang lebih jauh serta panjang, bukan?

Sepuluh luka yang dirasainya akan terpangkas menjadi satu. Air mata pun tinggal ketiadaan digantikan senyum tak berbatas.

"Akan kubantu ayahmu pindah rumah sakit. Bantuan ini tidak seberapa, makanya jangan merasa berutang budi."

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya karena merasa bersalah, Chuuya. Meskipun menurutmu pertemuan kita terlambat, tetapi ini sudah kehendak takdir."

"Ini bukan tentang rasa bersalah atau apa pun, idiot! Aku melakukannya karena menganggapmu sahabat, dan jika kau berpikir seperti itu juga maka terimalah bantuanku!" Chuuya beranjak tanpa kata membuat Dazai berpikir, 'dia marah besar'. Hening dibiarkan apa adanya selama dua menit ke depan, dan tahu-tahu pecah ketika Chuuya menghela napas kasar.

"Tidak. Kau harus menerimanya apa pun yang terjadi."

"Chuuya?"

"Nanti sore kita ke kafe _Stray Dogs_ dan bicarakan semuanya di sana. Kau akan pergi, karena aku yang memintamu dan membawamu."

Entah apa yang kali itu mendiami sepasang mata Chuuya. Memang tidak segelap hitam milik kebencian, sedikit lebih bercahaya meski yang bersinar dan melompat-lompat di dalam sana adalah warna biru tua yang sendu.

* * *

Senja pun mampir bersama desiran angin yang lembut. Keseriusan Chuuya mengenai perkataannya membuat Dazai tidak dapat kabur, sekadar menengok ke belakang ataupun memalingkan wajah ke samping. Posisi mereka yang sejajar turut menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di sana-sini, di mana orang tua apa lagi anak muda berbisik-bisik bahwa keduanya tengah berkencan–masih baru sehingga malu-malu pegangan tangan.

Tentu Chuuya malu bukan kepalang, sedangkan Dazai ekspresinya rahasia karena ia belum berani menengok ke samping. Kepala mereka betul-betul tegak menyongsong senja, dan tahu-tahu tujuan menyambut di depan mata.

"Mau di mana?"

"Terserah Chuuya saja. Lagi pula kamu yang menyeret dan memaksaku kemari."

Bukan salahnya yang kelewatan egois, kan? Toh, setelah diperhatikan lebih mendalam Dazai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan–walau Chuuya agak was-was juga, karena air muka Dazai menjadi sulit ditebak. Kekonyolan lainnya adalah mereka berakhir canggung, tanpa seorang pun yang berinisiatif memulai berbasa-basi.

Biasanya berbasa-basi adalah gelagat khas Dazai. Melihat pemuda jangkung ini mendadak kalem menjadi pemandangan langka, aneh, menggelitik, namun di sisi lain mendatangkan ngeri–bagaimana jika lukanya terbuka lagi, tetapi diam-diam Dazai tahan?

(Spekulasi terakhir agak konyol, ya? Biasanya juga Dazai berpura-pura kesakitan agar diperhatikan)

"Heee ...~ Ada apa, nih? Kok Chuuya melihatku terus?"

"Pe-perasaanmu saja, kok!" Buru-buru Chuuya mengambil menu yang disediakan. Seluruh wajahnya ditutup oleh daftar tersebut, dan perlahan-lahan diturunkan saat Dazai terdengar cekikikan.

"Pasti bingung kenapa aku diam terus, kan?"

"Ka-kau ... lu-lukamu terbuka? A ... apa ... ada yang sakit? Ajakan ... ajakanku ... me-merepotkan ...?" Sumpah. Saat itu juga Chuuya ingin membanting kepalanya sampai amnesia. Bertingkah seperti tadi hanya memperparah ketawa Dazai, hingga yang bersangkutan menepuk-nepuk meja terus meringis karena lukanya kembali terasa.

"Biasa saja~ Aku hanya kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya kita jalan berdua. Kata orang-orang mungkin benar, ya? Seperti kencan saja."

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh! Tujuanku mengajakmu ke sini adalah karena ... karena ..."

"Tidak ada yang berarti kita betulan kencan~ Meski jika dibilang begitu kesannya berlebihan, ya?"

Aneh dan menyebalkan. Dua perasaan yang berbeda tuju itu bercampur dalam dadanya, menciptakan berjuta-juta kemuraman yang tidak jelas ingin mengungkapkan apa. Dazai memang benar ketika berkata, 'kencan menimbulkan kesan berlebih'. Namun, entah bagaimana Chuuya justru membencinya walau barusan ia menyuruh Dazai, agar berhenti macam-macam (dengan nada malu-malu yang terlambat Chuuya sadari)

Berarti sebenarnya Chuuya tidak seratus persen keberatan, apabila Dazai atau dia sendiri menyebut acara mereka sebagai kencan, bukan? Chuuya sangat benci, karena perasaannya begitu kabur bahkan enggan menampakkan diri agar semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Soal bantuanmu aku berterima kasih. Namun, tetap tidak bisa kuterima. Omong-omong, bukan berarti aku tak menganggapmu teman atau apa."

"Ada alasan khusus, bukan?"

"Menurut Chuuya sendiri bagaimana? Sejak kamu menawarkan bantuan, aku jadi berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu terlalu baik untuk ada di kehidupanku. Rasa-rasanya sangat mustahil, bahkan seperti bermimpi."

"Aku ingin jujur padamu mengenai suatu hal. Saat usiaku lima belas tahun, diriku memiliki teman sekelas yang mirip denganmu, namanya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Dia korban _bully_, ayahnya koma karena sakit jantung, dan Akutagawa juga pernah menceritakan hal seperti yang kamu katakan di lapangan."

"Tak mengejutkan. Cerita yang aku katakan padamu ada di toko buku lagian. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Akutagawa?"

"Kami berteman dan sangat dekat. Hanya saja ayahnya meninggal, lalu dia bunuh diri. Aku ... gagal membantu Akutagawa, dan selalu menyalahkan diriku semenjak kematiannya."

"Bisa dibilang Chuuya menolongku, karena aku memiliki kesamaan dengan Akutagawa dan kamu takut diriku juga bunuh diri, sehingga menawarkan agar ayahku pindah rumah sakit."

Ibu jari dan telunjuknya Dazai posisikan pada dagu. Pose berpikir dengan sepasang mata yang terpejam lagi-lagi meninggalkan kesan aneh pada Chuuya–ia hanya tidak sadar semua tentang Dazai berubah ambigu, semenjak segala-galanya buram setiap mereka terlalu banyak menukar kata untuk digantikan dengan tatapan yang lebih memahami, dibandingkan huruf-huruf itu sendiri.

"Setelah mengetahuinya apa kau marah?"

"Terlalu jahat jika aku marah. Chuuya tahu? Selain jiwa seseorang, ayahku juga pernah berkata, 'Tuhan berada di langit'. Tetapi, aku tidak memercayainya karena jika Tuhan betulan ada, dia akan iba melihatku kehilangan orang tua, dan tak akan mencoba-coba merebut ayah angkatku."

"Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah, karena ada satu kalimat yang tidak kupercayai dari ayah. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda."

Sebelah tangan Chuuya diraihnya dengan cara yang lembut, dan begitu mengindahkan rasa. Senja yang lain mekar di pipi sang wanita, kala tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dengan cara yang unik, sekaligus membuat lidah cenderung mengalunkan euforia dibandingkan memutar kata-kata.

"Tuhan itu ada. Wujudnya mungkin bisa hewan atau tumbuhan, dan yang kudapati ini adalah dewi dalam wujud manusia, yaitu kamu."

"A ... a ... apa? Lukamu membuatmu gila atau bagaimana?!"

"Bantuanmu dapat kuterima dengan satu syarat, Chuuya. Jadikan aku pelayanmu, lalu dengar-dengar dari Fitzgerald-_kun_ kamu memang mencarinya, kan? Jika itu benar, maka diriku adalah seseorang yang tepat~"

"Tetapi kenapa harus pelayan? Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Alasan yang pertama, ayahku mengajari agar jangan menerima pemberian orang lain begitu saja. Harus dibalas secepat dan sebaik mungkin. Kedua, ini ada kaitannya dengan salah satu cerita kesukaanku."

"Cerita apa lagi? Kupikir kau hanya suka membaca buku panduan bunuh diri."

"Langit berwarna biru, karena seorang dewi mewarnainya menggunakan kuas peninggalan suaminya, yang merupakan manusia. Awalnya dia bingung antara ungu, kuning, atau merah yaitu warna kesukaannya. Namun, dia tak memilih merah karena suaminya kurang suka. Dewi itu mengambil biru, usai mendapatkan rasa tenang sewaktu melihatnya."

"Berkat sang dewi suaminya bisa melihat biru langit, dan mendapatkan ketenangan dari itu. Sementara bagiku kamu adalah dewinya, Chuuya. Dewi yang bisa membuatku menyaksikan bagaimana biru langit memberi tenang."

"Karena itu izinkan aku bersamamu selalu. Perintahmu berarti keinginanmu yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Senyum dan tawa yang Chuuya dapatkan dari kebahagiaan itu pasti kulindungi sebaik mungkin. Tentu diriku akan cemburu jika orang lain mengambil peran tersebut."

Sebagai penutup senja menyempurnakan mesranya jingga dengan lebih cepat, dan warna itu dibawa Dazai dalam kecupan singkatnya pada punggung tangan Chuuya–tanda bahwa kalimat-kalimat barusan ia ikat sebagai janji.

* * *

_Selain tawa dan senyumannya, Dazai pun bersumpah akan melindungi mata itu dari hitam kebencian dan biru tua milik sendu. _

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA GILAAA. jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa bikin sepanjang ini padahal yang menunjukkan "worship" hanya bagian akhir aja. jadi, kalian anggap aja ini adalah kisah mereka sebelum dazai mengakui chuuya sebagai "dewi"nya. jujur sih, tema ini lebih susah dibikin dibandingkan love and trial kemarin. worship sendiri artinya "penyembahan" begitupun "divine", cuma karena ada komedinya berarti cuma buat lucu2an aja, dan aku ga ngerti maksudnya penyembahan buat lucu2an itu apa (kalo dibikin fyozai sih bisa, kalo DaChuu susah buatku).

awalnya pula mau bikin dazai jadi stalker yang di kamarnya punya foto2 chuuya, tapi ngeri duluan pas bayanginnya. makna "sembah" itu ada tiga di KBBI, dan yang aku ambil ini makna ketiga yaitu "mematuhi perintah". oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, numpang lewat doang, aku menghargai apapun yg kalian berikan padaku~ dan thx buat zian karena udah review. semoga kamu suka yang ini jua ya, hehehe. aku bakal semangat kok buat tamatin ini.


	3. Beautiful Ocean in Blue

Terik yang membakar bukan lagi perkara, ketika "jatuh" atau "menyeberangi" kematian itu sendiri menjadi kesempatan penting, demi menggulirkan dadu masa depan. Gendongan teguh dan langkah tegap menyongsong asa hanyalah awal bagi Nakahara Chuuya, untuk menentang maut bernama medan perang. Tumpukan mayat tak boleh membuatnya gentar. Menengok ke belakang berarti kalah, karena Chuuya menyia-nyiakan perjuangan para sahabat.

_"Bawa Dazai-san pergi dari sini, Nakahara-san! Sekarang giliran kami yang bertarung!"_

_"Kali ini saja aku setuju dengan Jinko."_

_"Ya. Kami tidak akan mundur lagi, dan menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian."_

"Atsushi. Akutagawa. Kyouka ... kalian dan si idiot perban ini tidak boleh mati!"

Selain kehidupan atukah kematian yang memanggil ketiga sahabatnya itu, misteri yang lain adalah mengapa Chuuya tetap membawa Dazai Osamu–pemuda di gendongannya ini sembari mempertaruhkan nyawa, meskipun ia selalu mengaku benci kepada siapa pun yang mempertanyakan hubungan mereka.

* * *

_"Bertahanlah, Dazai. Ada banyak warna yang belum kulihat bersamamu."_

* * *

**Beautiful Ocean in Blue**

**Genre: Angst, friendship, poetry**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, slight BL, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku week" di Tumblr.**

****Note: Italic=flashback****

* * *

**Day 3: Monochromatic/Reaching Out**

* * *

Puluhan pesawat tempur mengangkasa dengan formasi bertahan, sementara kawan atau lawan menyerang secara membabi buta. Chuuya bahkan tidak melihat ke atas sana, untuk sekadar menggumamkan terima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang begitu gagah berani. Tubuh mungil itu mungkin terlalu sibuk menghindari ranjau, menghentikan peluru kendali yang mengejar-ngejarnya, atau Chuuya memang sengaja tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tanpa disadarinya pula Chuuya hanya terus-menerus menggigit bibir, dibandingkan meluapkan kata-kata yang ia takutkan huruf-hurufnya terlalu terburu-buru berubah menjadi air mata.

_"Jangan cengeng, Jinko. Bagaimana kau bisa kembali menjadi petani kalau bertempur sambil menangis?"_

Ucapan dari Akutagawa–sosok yang baru-baru ini menjadi temannya begitu pun Kyouka serta Atsushi, terngiang memenuhi benak Chuuya dengan rasa dari nostalgia yang sedikit manis. Akutagawa mengatakannya tiga minggu lalu sebelum pertarungan akhir dimulai, setelah samar-samar mendengar Atsushi (_Jinko_) menangis di balik selimut.

_"Akutagawa-kun benar. Kita harus menangis ketika pertempuran ini berakhir." _

Lantas tahu-tahu Dazai pun bangun, dan memeluk Atsushi yang berlumuran ingus sambil tertawa. Sebagai sosok yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Atsushi, Akutagawa, Kyouka, serta anak-anak lain di bangsal kecil mereka mungkin tidak mengherankan, apabila Dazai lihai dalam menenangkan. Saat itu Chuuya ingat rasa dari giginya yang menggeletuk, usai mati-matian menahan sesak seorang diri.

Omong-omong soal umur, Dazai memiliki usia yang sama dengannya yakni delapan belas. Namun, bukan nasib Chuuya untuk diandalkan sebagai ketenangan yang memeluk gundah. Perannya hanyalah kehancuran yang mengerikan, dan dihindari seolah-olah dirinya adalah representasi dari mimpi buruk pada kenyataan yang sudah menakutkan ini.

_"Bukankah seharusnya kita tertawa setelah pertempuran berakhir?"_

_"Air mata kebahagiaan, Atsushi-kun. Kita akan menangis bersama-sama dengan itu."_

"Makanya aku tidak akan menangis sekarang, Dazai. Kau juga menjanjikan itu padaku, dan yang mengatakannya tak boleh mati di sini."

Bahkan di tengah teror yang menghantui mereka dengan ketakutan berlebih, biru senyuman Dazai tetaplah pelipur lara yang tak mengenali waktu untuk usang. Chuuya menyukai sekaligus membenci cara Dazai melengkungkan garis tersebut di bibir, dan sekarang ia begitu ingin mengecap sepasang rasa yang kontras itu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan akhir.

Chuuya mengatakan suka karena di tengah pelukan itu, Dazai turut membagi atensinya melalui tatapan yang ia perlihatkan kepada Chuuya seorang. Pandangan tersebut bukanlah teduh yang biasa bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain, melainkan segelintir keusilan yang tersenyum di dalam bola matanya seolah-olah bertanya, 'kamu cemburu, kan, Chuu?'.

Sementara di sisi lain Chuuya pun membencinya, karena warna senyuman itu adalah biru secara harfiah–bukan kias dan ini ada hubungannya dengan rahasia kecil Chuuya.

_"Hoi. Kau yakin pertempuran ini akan segera berakhir?"_

_"Seratus persen yakin, Chuuya. Setelah menghancurkan manusia percobaan milik musuh, kita akan menjadi pemenang."_

_"Setelah menang maukah kau memberitahuku warna dari laut?"_

Dengan tergesa-gesa ingatannya melompat pada obrolan seminggu lalu. Janji yang telah mereka ikat dengan kelingking itu tidak sengaja membuat Chuuya tersandung. Rudal balistik Iskander-M milik Rusia tahu-tahu menyerbu ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan 2.000 m/s. Tubuh Dazai langsung ia lempar membuat keduanya terpisah dalam jarak tujuh meter. Sikap kuda-kuda kembali Chuuya pasang, untuk menghentikan serangan musuh hingga akhir.

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENYENTUHNYA, KARENA HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENGHAJAR IDIOT INI!"

Misil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan hidungnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh menggunakan '_For Tainted and Sorrow_' yang mampu mengendalikan gravitasi, Chuuya membalik peluru itu ke arah tank musuh membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Chuuya kembali menggendong Dazai ke arah utara–arah di mana mereka bisa melihat laut Yokohama secara langsung.

_"Memberitahumu tidak akan asyik~ Setelah pertempuran ini berakhir kita pergi ke laut Yokohama di arah utara. Harusnya tak jauh dari sini."_

Yaitu dari tempat mereka menyaksikan matahari terbit yang dikelilingi pagar berkawat setinggi dua puluh meter. Sensasinya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan -tidak seterik dan semenyakitkan ini, ketika Chuuya harus berlari di bawah matahari dengan kaki kanan yang berdarah-darah.

_"Baiklah. Kita harus melihatnya bersama-sama, dan ini adalah janji!"_

Tangan mereka saling menyatu dengan erat. Keajaiban kembali merestui genggaman itu menciptakan warna-warni yang menghampar pada luasnya semesta, menggantikan dunia monokrom milik Chuuya–selama ini ia mengenali sekitarnya sebagai kekosongan, meski ekspresi berbagai orang mempunyai warna tersendiri yang baru-baru ini Chuuya kenali nama-namanya.

Hanya ketika bersama Dazai, abu-abu meninggalkan dunia Chuuya dan menjadikannya tidak membosankan. Warna-warna itu pertama kali bermunculan saat Dazai tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Sekilas Chuuya yakin meja bukan lagi kelabu, tetapi lebih terang juga berwarna senada kursi–ternyata cokelat adalah sebutannya.

_"Kau mengajariku warna-warna yang ada di krayon milik Kyouka serta di bangsal ini, tetapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku warna dari laut?"_

_"Soalnya laut mempunyai warna yang spesial. Warna tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh laut itu sendiri, dan seseorang yang cukup beruntung."_

BRUKKK!

Suara berdebum di belakang punggungnya membuat Chuuya berhenti berlari. Isakan yang familier memaksa ia agar tidak menengok, karena perjalanan menuju laut akan sia-sia apabila Chuuya kembali menemui masa lalunya.

"Serahkan diri kalian atau bocah ini kubunuh!" Rambut peraknya dijambak sekeras mungkin. Erangan pilu itu hampir saja meluluhkan Chuuya, apabila sang sandera tidak cepat-cepat mengeluarkan suara.

"Lari ... Nakahara-_san_! Kamu ... kamu tidak perlu lagi menderita, karena orang-orang lemah seperti kami."

"Benar juga. Selama kau kabur aku telah membunuh dua bocah yang bersama dengannya. Mereka lumayan tangguh, meski tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan memiliki kalian."

"Kyouka-_chan_ dan Akutagawa mati atas keinginan sendiri. Mereka ... begitu pun aku memiliki pesan untuk disampaikan kepada Nakahara-san. Sebagai salam perpisahan, maukah kamu mendengarkannya?" Sekilas Chuuya tampak mengangguk. Bocah itu yakni Atsushi tersenyum tipis, sembari diam-diam mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Kami minta maaf karena selama ini menjauhi Nakahara-_san_, dan membuatmu membenci Dazai-_san_. Padahal kalian sama-sama manusia percobaan, tetapi aku serta anak-anak lainnya malah membeda-bedakan."

"Ternyata setelah mengenal Nakahara-_san_ sehari sebelum pertempuran akhir dimulai, kamu tidak se-menyeramkan yang kami pikirkan. Hatimu begitu baik, meski Nakahara-_san_ tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan seperti Dazai-_san_."

"Lalu ... lalu kami mohon ... jangan lagi membenci Dazai-_san_, karena dia lebih disukai darimu. Sekarang aku, Kyouka-_chan_, Akutagawa bahkan anak-anak lainnya mendukungmu. Berkat kalian kita menang. Pimpinan musuh ... sedang berunding dengan Jenderal Besar Fukuzawa-_san_ untuk perjanjian perdamaian."

"KALIAN BELUM MENANG KARENA AKU MASIH BISA MENANGKAP MEREKA BERDUA!" _BUAKKK! _Satu pukulan mendarat telak di perut Atsushi. Darah segar berhamburan dari mulutnya yang tidak sekali pun melunturkan senyumannya–justru kian lebar seolah-olah mengejek musuh..

"Yang terakhir ... kami juga ingin meminta maaf lagi karena terlalu lemah, sehingga memilih menjauhi Nakahara-_san_. Sebenarnya kamu kesepian, kan? Kamu juga ingin menangis tetapi selalu ditahan, kan? Aku dan yang lain merasa bodoh ... karena membiarkan rekan kami begitu saja."

Padahal mereka yang dibawa secara paksa ketika berumur dua belas tahun paling tahu, bagaimana menyedihkan dan betapa kesepiannya saat air mata dipeluk seorang diri. Tak ada siapa pun yang bisa melihat luka itu terbawa dalam rapuh seulas tangis, ingin mencoba mengerti, atau sekadar memberi tepukan walau tidak mengetahui apa pun. Bayangan akan kesendirian itu adalah kelemahan terbesar, dari orang-orang yang pernah ditinggalkan.

Bayangan itu hanya dipahami oleh mereka termasuk Chuuya. Meskipun Atsushi beserta anak-anak lainnya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua, saudara, atau siapa pun yang dianggap berharga, mereka bisa menjauhi kesendirian tersebut dengan membentuk keluarga di bangsal ini. Tetapi Chuuya beda, karena yang meninggalkannya adalah hal lain dan mustahil digantikan apa pun.

Chuuya ditinggalkan oleh sisi kemanusiaannya, agar ia mampu menjadi wadah yang sempurna dari kekuatan '_For Tainted and Sorrow_'. Untuk menggunakannya Chuuya harus menganggap dirinya monster, karena jelas dia bukan lagi manusia semenjak memusuhi hukum alam bahkan batas kewarasan.

(Jika Chuuya tidak membiarkan sisi kemanusiaan itu meninggalkan dia, selamanya Chuuya akan berputar-putar di dalam remang-remang asa yang mengharapkan dirinya kembali menjadi manusia)

Manusia bisa menjadi monster, tetapi tidak berlaku kebalikannya. Chuuya hidup di dalam hukum seperti itu, tanpa memiliki cara untuk meloloskan diri selain menerima.

* * *

_Bagaimana bisa mereka pernah berpikir Chuuya yang tinggal di dunia berbeda itu memiliki kesendirian yang juga sangat lain?_

_Seluruh kesendirian di muka bumi itu sama saja, karena penawarnya hanyalah kehadiran dari kepedulian! _

* * *

"Namun, sekarang sudah berbeda. Semuanya ingin membantu kalian kabur. Kami bertekad menjadi lebih kuat agar tidak membebani siapa pun lagi. Karena itu larilah sejauh mungkin, dan jangan sampai terbunuh!"

Pistol yang selama ini Atsushi sembunyikan ia keluarkan dengan cepat. Moncongnya sengaja ditempelkan di kepala, untuk memenuhi janji prajurit mereka kepada Letnan Besar Fukuzawa–siapa pun yang tertangkap harus bunuh diri sebelum dibunuh.

"Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Nakahara-san. Kami titipkan Dazai-_san _padamu."

"Atsu-!"

_DORRR!_

_DORRR!_

Dua peluru dimuntahkan dari pistol yang berbeda. Chuuya seketika terperangah kala menyaksikan Atsushi tersungkur, diikuti musuh yang keningnya bolong. Saat ia menengok ke samping kiri, Dazai tampak memegang senjatanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Kurang dari lima menit ia kembali melemah, bahkan sampai berlutut gara-gara pandangannya mengabur.

"Apa kamu ingat janji kita yang lain, Chuuya?"

_"Siapa pun yang selamat harus pergi, dan tidak boleh menengok ke belakang meskipun yang lain sekarat. Jika salah satunya melanggar, maka kita tak boleh mengunjungi laut Yokohama."_

"Ya. Tentu saja aku ingat." Nada bicara Chuuya terdengar lesu. Kekuatan yang selama ini menggerakkan kakinya lenyap tanpa kata, membuat Chuuya langsung terduduk di samping Dazai.

"Semenjak Chuuya menggendongku seharusnya kamu tidak perlu pergi ke laut itu."

"Kau masih hidup, idiot! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja di tengah ladang ranjau, hah?!"

"Meskipun tidak jadi melihat laut Chuuya tak perlu marah-marah. Samar-samar aku mendengar Atsushi-_kun_ berkata musuh sudah menyerah, bukan? Ini adalah kemenangan kita semua." Tangan kanannya diangkat hendak mengajak Chuuya tos. Walau sempat ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia menerima itu daripada melihat Dazai terus-menerus manyun.

Usai sama-sama menjatuhkan diri Chuuya kembali menggenggam tangan Dazai. Langit perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi biru. Putih awan menyambut senyuman kecil yang terpatri di paras Chuuya, kala dunia monokromnya meninggalkan dia pada warna-warni yang selalu menari-nari. Kelegaan pun terbit di sepasang matanya, dan Chuuya memang merekah bersama kebahagiaan, tanpa gelisah yang memayunginya.

"Ada alasannya kenapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu menggendongku, Chuuya."

"Langsung katakan saja. Setelah ini ayo kabur sejauh mungkin, supaya unit khusus yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh kita tidak dapat mengejar." Perang berakhir maka mereka dianggap musuh oleh umat manusia. Palingan hanya Dazai yang diampuni setelah mencoba kabur, sementara Chuuya harus dibunuh karena kekuatannya berbahaya.

"Pertama, bukankah kamu membenciku? Kedua, selama Chuuya menggendongku warna duniamu tidak lagi monokrom, kan?"

"Ternyata darah berwarna merah. Aku sangat kaget saat pertama kali melihatnya."

"Bukan warna dan dunia seperti itu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Akan lebih baik jika Chuuya kabur saja, mumpung kamu tidak bisa melihat warna."

"Sudah terjadi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku saja tidak menyalahkan diriku, dan kau wajib melakukan hal yang sama."

"Jadi sekarang giliran Chuuya yang memberi perintah? Meski, ya ... aku tidak keberatan, kok, walau harus menjadi budak dari cowok secantik dirimu." Jitakan lembut menghajar kepala Dazai membuat korbannya mengaduh. Chuuya sekadar menghela napas, karena terluka sekali pun rekannya ini tetap caper.

Menyusun kata-kata memang lebih enak bila dilakukan dalam keheningan. Biru langit menjadi pusat dunia Chuuya, sementara Dazai memilih mendengarkan desir angin yang sendu. Maniak perban itu baru memahami arti nyanyiannya, dan ia betul-betul menyesal untuk sebuah hal. Chuuya yang semula fokus menikmati sunyi kini sedikit meringis, karena Dazai meremas jemarinya terlalu kencang.

"Siapa sangka tiga tahun berlalu secepat ini. Dulu usiaku masih lima belas ketika Chuuya dibawa ke bangsal oleh Dokter Mori. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, akan ditunjuk menjadi 'manusia percobaan' oleh Fukuzawa-_san_."

"Awalnya Atsushi-_kun _yang ditunjuk partnerku. Namun, Chuuya seolah-olah tahu dia ingin menangis, sehingga kamu menggantikan posisinya untuk menjadi wadah '_For Tainted and Sorrow_'."

"Semenjak kubu kita memiliki kekuatan itu musuh perlahan-lahan takut. Hanya saja, anak-anak di bangsal jadi menjauhi Chuuya karena takut dihancurkan." Sekali lagi Dazai mengangkat tangannya yang diarahkan ke matahari. Terik sinar itu terhalang oleh jari-jarinya, meski tak sedikit pun mengurangi panas yang membakar wajah.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang berkali-kali agar mereka tidak perlu takut. Andaikata Chuuya kehilangan kendali, kekuatanku pasti menetralkannya berapa kali pun itu dibutuhkan."

"Mulai dari situ aku membencimu. Kupikir kau adalah seseorang yang sok peduli, dan sengaja mengatakan itu agar pamormu naik di antara anak-anak. Juga, padahal kita sama-sama 'manusia percobaan' tetapi mentang-mentang kekuatanmu adalah netralisir, mereka biasa saja."

"Kekuatan ini tidak membuat mereka takut melainkan aku yang ketakutan, Chuuya."

Rangkaian kalimat itu mengeja dirinya sendiri, terpecah menjadi abjad, tercecer lantas memenuhi setiap ingatan Chuuya dengan sebongkah kesenduan. Entah bagaimana suara Dazai terdengar lebih jernih, melembut, meski di sisi lain menyiratkan pedih yang rumit dan seakan-akan menolak dipahami. Seketika Chuuya merasa hampa tanpa lagi mampu mendengarkan waktu di sebilah jantungnya–sempurna membeku setiap ia bertanya kepada napasnya.

Kenapa diamnya Dazai begitu ambigu dan Chuuya seolah-olah kehilangan? Jelas-jelas salah seorang dari mereka belum menangisi sebuah pelukan, karena keduanya menyepakati dekapan itu sebagai rumah yang sampai nanti menyimpan segala kenangan.

"Takut ... kenapa?" Sekarang ini Chuuya pun turut merasainya. Ia terus-menerus menggeleng untuk menepis firasat buruk. Menolak apa pun yang keberadaan gaib bisikkan pada telinganya, karena Dazai memang belum (sempat) pergi.

"Bagaimana jika aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu? Untungnya kamu tidak menggunakan corruption saat diriku pingsan, Chuuya. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi ... aku sangat enggan untuk membayangkannya."

"Jangan dibayangkan, idiot! Omonganmu semakin melantur gara-gara terluka, bukan? Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Jadi, diamlah dan berhenti mengatakan apa pun."

"Sekarang juga kamu bisa melihat laut, Chuuya." Sepasang tangan yang hendak membantunya itu sengaja Dazai tepis. Dari dalam saku celana ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil entah bermaksud apa.

"Apanya yang melihat laut?! Aku sudah melupakan itu, karena masih banyak warna lain yang bisa kita lihat bersama-sama!"

"Selama ini laut itu tinggal di dalam matamu. Chuuya adalah orang yang beruntung, meski aku lebih beruntung lagi karena bisa menemukannya." Sentuhan Dazai di pipinya terasa menyakitkan sekarang. Namun, melihat warna biru yang cermin tersebut pantulkan jelas lebih memedihkan untuk Chuuya.

Dazai curang karena bisa memperhatikannya setiap waktu, sementara Chuuya tidak bisa melihat warna matanya sendiri. Lagi pula bukan hal seegois itu yang ia harapkan. Keinginan Chuuya hanyalah sesederhana bisa menikmati sebuah warna bersama Dazai, di mana mereka berdua sama-sama menatapnya tanpa bantuan cermin atau apa pun.

Chuuya pasti lebih mencintai warna laut sungguhan, dibandingkan milik matanya ini yang hanya mampu disaksikan secara langsung oleh Dazai.

(Namun sekarang ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang berminat pada laut di matanya)

"Berisik, Dazai! Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang secepat ini, hah?!"

"Rasa-rasanya angin seperti hendak menjemputku pergi. Chuuya tentu tidak keberatan, kan? Lagi pula kamu masih bisa menikmati warna-warni itu, meskipun tidak lagi menggenggam tanganku."

"SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MEMASTIKAN WARNA DARI SENYUMANMU UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA, DASAR IDIOT SIALAN!" Secara paksa Chuuya melepaskan genggaman mereka. Warna-warni menghilang dari dunianya yang kembali monokrom, dan saat itu juga Chuuya menangisi Dazai yang direngkuhnya seerat mungkin.

"Memang apa warnanya?"

"Kuning, Dazai. Padahal terakhir melihatnya itu adalah biru yang menyedihkan ..."

Tentu Chuuya bersyukur keputusannya tepat. Mungkin suatu hari nanti selama ia tidak melupakan kuning senyuman Dazai, kepergian dari sosok yang Chuuya cinta sekaligus benci bisa menjadi kenangan terindah namun selalu paling pahit. Ikhlas hanya menghapuskan duka yang membunuh cahaya kehidupan–bukan lukanya karena goresan itu akan abadi, dan ketajamannya mustahil berkurang selama Chuuya menganggap kepedihan ini berharga.

Lagi pula mana mungkin Chuuya lari dari warna-warni yang paling dicintainya, bukan? Hal tersebut bukanlah dunia di sekitar matanya, melainkan Dazai itu sendiri karena sosok yang memperkenalkan keindahan adalah keelokan sesungguhnya.

"Hahaha ... ya ampun~ Aku harus menghabiskan delapan belas tahun hidupku hanya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus. Terima kasih telah membantu, Chuuya. Setelah mataku tertutup tolong bisikkan 'selamat datang kembali', oke?"

"Buat apa memangnya?"

"Mulai sekarang sampai Chuuya menutup mata, aku akan tinggal di dalam warna lautmu. Berenang di sana pasti menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Laut yang asli tetaplah bagian terbaiknya, Dazai ..."

Bertepatan dengan matanya yang terpejam, Chuuya justru kembali menjadi sosok yang kesepian walau dunia monokromnya telah berpamitan. Kedua tangan Chuuya sudah tidak bisa memeluk Dazai lebih erat. Mantan pengguna '_For Tainted and Sorrow_' itu jatuh dalam kehilangan, meski ia ditemani warna-warni di sekeliling.

"Selamat datang kembali, Dazai. Meskipun baru satu menit berlalu, aku sudah kesepian lagi."

* * *

_Sekarang bukan dunianya yang monokrom, melainkan dirinya sendiri tanpa Dazai yang selalu menjadi warna utama dari inti jiwanya._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Entah kerasukan apa pengen banget slse-in fanfic ini dalam sehari. ga nyangka juga bisa bikin 2.7k terus sorenya bikin buat lomba~ aku enggak ada cerita soal ide fanfic ini. jadi, thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ thx juga buat zian atas review-nya yang always bikin semangat. besok kubaca fic-mu ya abis pulang kuliah, hehehe.


	4. Repeat This Meeting

_Satu pertemuan untuk satu perpisahan._

_Satu rindu untuk pertemuan, _

_tidak pernah sebanding untuk berjuta luka dari perpisahan. _

Langkah yang tenang itu membelah keheningan koridor di lantai 44. Terhitung sekitar tiga kali, pemuda beridentitas Dazai Osamu ini terhenti sejenak untuk menyinggahkan mata cokelatnya pada kaca ponsel. Ada saja yang terpikirkan atau ia lakukan, seperti menyisir rambut menggunakan jari, memperbaiki kerah _trench coat_, menyalakan kamera depan lantas mengirim hasil jepretannya, dengan stiker bunga dan hati yang menghias pesan di bawah foto tersebut.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

_CKLEK!_

Pintu yang sepertinya kelupaan dikunci Dazai buka perlahan, seolah-olah mengetahui seseorang di dalam sana tertidur. Senyumnya mekar bagai angin di musim semi, dan seribu sayang pemuda yang Dazai hampiri itu memang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Chuuya," bisik Dazai lembut yang nyaris tak terdengar. Mata kecokelatan itu kini terfokus pada layar ponsel Chuuya, di mana sembilan pesan darinya mengambang sebagai notifikasi belum terbaca.

Tiga kali berhenti untuk tiga foto, dan mungkin tiga jam ceramah dari Chuuya yang anti dengan narsisme si maniak perban. Membayangkan eksekutif cebol ini meninggikan nada suara, mengeluarkan bahasa kebun binatang dengan wajah memerah marah, kemudian diakhiri memijat kening karena Dazai justru memiringkan kepala, adalah khayalan manis yang sukses meloloskan tawanya dengan lepas.

Bahkan untuk tambahan Dazai sengaja memotret Chuuya yang begitu pulas. Mahakarya tersebut lantas dikirim pada sang model, seakan-akan Dazai ini masokis yang kebelet ingin dimarahi guna memenuhi kepuasan batin.

"Kali ini pasti berbeda. Percayalah padaku." Kecupan singkat mendarat pada kening, hidung, dan bibir Chuuya yang merahnya begitu ramun. Fedora sang eksekutif turut Dazai lepaskan, agar ia bisa menghirup wangi sampo yang selama ini menjaga rambut senja Chuuya.

Aroma miliknya ternyata seharum kesturi, dan jauh dari amis darah yang selama ini membayangi penciuman Dazai. Dengan spontan tangan sang detektif memeluk kepala Chuuya, membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian warna senja yang meneduhkan, dan kerinduan Dazai hampir saja berbuah lara–ia nyaris menangisi Chuuya yang telah puluhan kali menjadi luka dan duka bagi Dazai.

"Aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi. Karena itu ... jangan mati lagi, oke?"

_Harga dari kematianmu lebih mahal dibandingkan lukaku, Chuuya._

Pengulangan waktu ke-27 ini harus berhasil.

* * *

**Repeat This Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, fluff nyempil, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku week" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Price/Debt and Repayment**

* * *

Empat belas hari berlalu semenjak kedatangan Dazai ke ruang kerja Chuuya. Ia sempat terkejut dengan kunjungan mendadak itu, meski tak sampai hati memprotes tindakannya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu secara normal, dan tahu-tahu pertemuan ini berakhir tak mengenakkan bagi sang eksekutif mafia seorang.

Percaya atau tidak, Dazai membuat bahkan memaksanya tinggal di ruangan ini selama tiga belas hari berturut-turut. Chuuya dilarang keluar walau sejengkal. Setiap ditanya kenapa Dazai justru melebarkan mata. Keputusasaan pun tumpah dan membasahi pandangannya, dengan warna sendu yang redup.

"Bangun, Chuuya~ Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, lho." Sendok alumunium terdengar berdenting sebanyak tiga kali. Susah payah Chuuya membuka matanya yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian terpekik mendapati wajah Dazai begitu dekat.

"Bisa tidak jangan terlalu dekat?! Kau mau membuatku jantungan atau bagaimana?!"

"Tentu saja tidak~ Niatku itu baik, lho, ingin membuat Chuuya langsung segar."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang minggirlah karena aku ingin ke kamar mandi!"

"Baiklah. Mari sini kuantar." Saking tidak tahan lagi Chuuya menepis uluran tangan kekasihnya. Urat kemarahan menghias wajah cantik sang eksekutif. Sudah cukup ia diperlakukan bak tuan putri, karena Chuuya ini pria tulen dewasa berusia 22 tahun!

"Berhenti memperlakukanku macam bayi, meski kau bilang aku ini tuan putri! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"

"Melihatmu marah-marah seperti itu sepertinya kamu lapar. Tetapi tenang saja, aku sudah membuatkan bubur."

Ya Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Chuuya membenturkan kepala sampai pingsan, mendengar penuturan yang horor itu. Selama tiga belas hari Dazai memaksakan diri memasak makanan, semua gosong tak bersisa yang ujung-ujungnya Chuuya harus memesan–bahkan sebelum dilahap Dazai memeriksa setiap hidangannya dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, membuat Chuuya sering kali kehilangan nafsu.

"Katakan, aaa~"

"Kau membuat bubur atau beras yang dicampur air, sih?" Menyerahkan perkara dapur kepada Dazai memang kesalahan besar. Makhluk astral berkedok manusia ini bahkan terus-menerus menyodorkan sendok, meskipun Chuuya menggeleng sampai menjauhkan mangkuk tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau memakannya?! Bisa-bisa aku sakit perut karenamu."

"Padahal aku membuatnya berjam-jam, lho. Masa enggak dimakan?"

"Berjam-jam untuk menghancurkan dapur maksudmu? Memangnya ke mana roti yang dua hari lalu kau beli?" Kecewa jelas. Masa bubur cinta kasih milik Dazai kalah telak, dari makanan buatan pabrik yang pegawainya hanya memikirkan uang?

"Habis."

"Serius, Dazai. Kalau tidak aku yang ke dapur."

"Iya, iya. Kuambilkan sebentar. Sama selai kacang, kan?"

Selama Chuuya menikmati roti berselai kacang ditemani sekotak susu dingin, Dazai manyun setengah mati dalam posisi memeluk lutut sembari meratapi bubur buatannya. Melihat Dazai betulan galau macam bocah mengalami cinta monyet, hati sang eksekutif terenyuh lantas duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama sibuk memandangi mangkuk, hingga Dazai menatap Chuuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ternyata memang bukan bubur."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri?"

"Tetapi aku tidak bohong soal menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Habis gosong terus setiap dimasak. Kupikir sudah jadi, ternyata apinya kekecilan sehingga enggak matang." Langsung diangkat tanpa mengecek, ya, mana sadar. Apa lagi Dazai lebih menikmati siulannya, dibanding memperhatikan bubur absurd ini.

Jangan-jangan sudah tahu bakalan absurd, makanya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa dicek kembali. Bukan salah Chuuya juga apabila menuduh demikian–yang buruk-buruk memang cocoknya buat Dazai, atau bisa jadi pemuda jangkung ini hendak mengerjai dia.

"Hanya saja dari kegagalan ini, aku belajar sesuatu~"

"Oh apa itu? Kau kapok menyentuh dapur?"

"Bubur yang gagal memang tidak bisa menjadi beber, babar, atau bobor, tetapi bisa menjadi bibir~"

Tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi ciuman yang terjalin sudah merangkum segala bahasa, baik itu yang telah hilang, sempat pergi, kembali berpulang, atau memutuskan dikatakan dalam bisu yang terlalu indah, ketika cinta betul-betul dunia tinggalkan untuk mereka berdua saja.

Chuuya jadi tidak menyadari bahwa Dazai memang mengerjainya lagi–bubur yang sukses disimpan di lemari es minuman, sehingga tak ketahuan.

* * *

Ruang kerja yang dilengkapi dua AC membuat musim salju seolah-olah mampir kemari. Tumpukan kertas di mejanya tengah Chuuya kerjakan, sementara Dazai asyik berselonjor di sofa memainkan gim. Teriakan sang detektif terdengar memecah sunyi beberapa kali, dan ajaibnya lagi Chuuya tidak meneriaki Dazai sambil melempar ini-itu–perihal bubur menjadi bibir sudah basi, walau mustahil dipungkiri Chuuya bersemu setiap mengingatnya.

Lagi. Percaya atau tidak Dazai mengambil alih pekerjaannya di malam hari, terutama menyangkut pertemuan dengan para klien. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Dazai pernah berkata, 'aku sudah keluar dari agensi' entah dapat dipercaya atau omong kosong semata.

"Kangen, Chuu?" tanya Dazai enteng kala menyadari aktivitasnya diperhatikan. Pulpen kembali Chuuya angkat untuk mengalihkan perhatian, karena sungguh ia tak sengaja menengok akibat dikendalikan rasa penasaran.

"Mana mungkin. Kita setiap hari bertemu lagian."

"Cih~ Dasar _tsundere_." Ponsel di genggamannya berganti menjadi buku saku. Kini Chuuya melotot pada Dazai yang mengibaskan tangan seakan-akan berkata, 'itu fakta, kok' membuat sang eksekutif mendengkus sebal.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, bukan? Aku tebak itu soal alasanku menahanmu di sini selama dua minggu."

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka akan lebih mudah untukku."

"Sayangnya itu rahasia, Chuuya. Anggap saja aku memiliki perjanjian tak tertulis dengan seseorang, agar tidak membocorkan ini padamu atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang buruk seperti apa?" Ah. Dazai baru sadar lidahnya terlalu cerewet. Mata kakao itu sengaja menengok untuk menemui sepasang laut yang kembali membulat, dan sungguh Chuuya kehabisan kata-kata untuk menerka-nerka.

Kira-kira apa yang singgah dan menyelimuti dunia di sepasang mata itu? Hitam pada tatapan Dazai begitu pekat namun bermakna samar, seolah-olah rasa dari pandangannya enggan dimengerti oleh jernihnya laut milik Chuuya–selalu saja menghindar dan merahasiakan segala-galanya, meskipun yang ingin menemuinya adalah kekhawatiran penuh rasa sayang.

Sejak dulu bahkan jauh-jauh waktu sebelum Dazai berkhianat, dia memang hobi membuat seseorang bermain-main dengan rasa penasaran mereka. Chuuya memang membenci sifat menyebalkan Dazai. Namun, mantan '_The Sheep_' itu lebih memilih kelakuannya yang tengil dibandingkan Dazai yang menjadi teka-teki, dan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik bayang-bayang yang sulit bahkan mustahil Chuuya jangkau.

Sungguh. Chuuya muak dengan pertanyaan, 'kapan Dazai berhenti bermain rahasia-rahasiaan?' yang selalu berputar di pikirannya. Ia tak pernah tahu ataupun berani merangkai penjelasan, karena semua ini tidak mengenal akhir lebih-lebih mempunyai titik terang.

"Yang pasti aku bersyukur sekarang ini." Seketika wajah Dazai berubah cerah. Pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri Chuuya di meja kerjanya, lantas sembarangan mendudukkan diri di atas meja.

"Saat bertemu seorang pejabat tiga hari lalu, anak perempuannya mengajariku ramalan menarik~"

"Jadi sekarang kau berkata ingin meramalku?"

"Tepat sekali! Ramalan ini hanya membutuhkan tulisan tanganmu. Anak pejabat itu cukup hebat, karena dia bisa mendeskripsikanku dalam satu kata saja."

"Palingan dia bilang kau tampan, seperti wanita-wanita lain yang mengejar-ngejarmu untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselmu." Membayangkan gerombolan kaum hawa berteriak di sekitar Dazai saja, kepala Chuuya seketika berdenyut. Sekitar setahun lalu ia pernah kena, dan rasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Misterius, Chuuya. Dia berkata aku menyimpan banyak hal yang tak bisa diberitahukan pada orang lain. Perempuan cantik itu bahkan berbaik hati memberi nasihat, agar aku bercerita kepada seseorang."

"_Memangnya rahasia itu sebesar apa sampai kau tidak mau memberitahuku?_" batin Chuuya sembari meremas celana untuk melampiaskan kefrustrasiannya. Dazai tetap mengambil laporan yang Chuuya tulis, antara ingin menghibur atau betul-betul tidak peka.

"Hmmm ... tulisanmu abstrak seperti biasa~ Itu artinya Chuuya adalah seseorang yang sulit dimengerti."

"Hah?! Kau yakin ramalanmu benar? Padahal dulu kau sendiri yang bilang, aku ini seperti buku terbuka."

"Kita sudah mengenal sejak berusia lima belas tahun. Namun, aku tidak pernah paham kenapa selalu jatuh cinta padamu. Itu berarti diriku telah menghabiskan jutaan waktu untuk mencoba menuliskan alasannya, tetapi halaman pertama selalu saja kosong."

"Karenanya aku berkata Chuuya sulit dimengerti. Jika semudah itu pasti halaman pertama sudah penuh, mengenai alasanku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini." Meskipun jujur saja Chuuya terhibur berkatnya.

"Satu lagi, Chuuya. Ramalan ini mempunyai fakta menarik~ Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget, nih?"

"Langsung katakan atau kau kuhajar, karena membuatku kesal dengan terus-menerus merahasiakan segalanya."

"Ramalan berkata dirimu sulit dimengerti. Tetapi, ramalan dapat menjadi lamaran yang berarti; aku bisa melanjutkan memahamimu, dan dengan cara yang lebih mudah."

Dari saku celananya Dazai mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah. Cincin platina dengan hiasan permata putih diperlihatkan pada Chuuya yang menganga, ditambah Dazai langsung melepas sarung tangan hitamnya sekaligus memasangkan perhiasan tersebut–mantan mafia itu menghadirkan ciuman yang singkat, namun sarat akan cinta pada jari manis Chuuya.

"Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, ramalanku bukan lagi ramalan melainkan lamaran yang ingin mengikatmu selama-lamanya. Aku hanya menerima jawaban 'ya' atau 'iya' darimu, Chuuya."

Bedanya 'ya' dan 'iya' hanya terletak pada huruf 'i' saja, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dunia Chuuya berputar 180 derajat.

* * *

Sepanjang hari guna mengusir bosan -sementara kata Dazai untuk melengkapi proses lamarannya, mereka memainkan aneka permainan mulai dari kartu domino, UNO, monopoli, dan sekarang ini berpindah pada ular tangga. Wajah tampan yang cantiknya di atas rata-rata itu menjadi nista, gara-gara bekas spidol hitam di sana-sini. Siapa pun yang kalah maka mendapat coretan di muka–entah sudah berapa kali Chuuya mengalaminya, yang pasti dia muak.

"Kali ini kau yang akan kalah, Dazai!"

"Chuuya ini sangat ingin mencoret-coret wajah tampanku, ya? Semoga dadunya berpihak padamu kalau begitu."

Sekitar tiga detik dadu tersebut berputar-putar di atas lantai. Chuuya hanya membutuhkan empat langkah lagi, tetapi angka enam yang justru keluar sebagai hasil.

"Pfttt ... berarti Chuuya mundur dua langkah~ Sekarang giliranku."

Sementara Dazai membutuhkan satu langkah saja, dan dadu tersebut mengabulkan keinginannya. Kali ini mata kanan Chuuya menjadi sasaran dari spidol hitam, di mana Dazai menggambar lingkaran di sana.

"Ahahaha ... wajahmu kocak banget, Chuu! Padahal awalnya kamu memimpin. Eh, ujung-ujungnya malah dikerjai angka enam."

"Tertawalah sepuasmu. Wajahku sudah penuh oleh coretanmu, dan aku tidak mau main lagi." Marah, kah? Lagi pula bukan salah Dazai jika menang terus. Itu menandakan bahwa dia beruntung, dan kata terakhir yang mewakilinya terasa menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya yang kalah melepas pakaian?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin berbuat aneh-aneh padaku! Sekarang aku mau tidur sampai airnya menyala."

Sejak tiga jam lalu airnya mati tanpa pemberitahuan. Ketika Chuuya menyamankan diri dengan meregangkan tubuh dan mencari posisi terenak untuk tidur, Dazai asyik sendiri memutar-mutar dadu. Langit senja membuatnya tampak berwarna jingga. Angka enam begitu pun satu menjadi sorot perhatian Dazai, karena mereka terikat pada hal tersebut dari awal bermain.

"Permainan dan kenyataan memang tidak bisa serupa, ya," gumamnya yang dapat Chuuya dengar dengan jelas. Namun, pemuda cebol itu memilih menguping daripada menginterupsi monolog Dazai.

"Hoiii Chuuya~ Aku ini berbicara padamu, lho. Jangan pura-pura tidur, deh."

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya coba? _Random_-mu semakin parah saja."

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat Albert Einstein pernah berkata, 'Tuhan tidak pernah bermain-main dengan dadu'. Kebetulan sekali, bukan, kita barusan memainkan ular tangga?"

"Terus apa? Jangan bilang kau mau membuat penjelasan aneh lagi." Semisal menggombal Chuuya menggunakan dadu, mungkin? Rasa-rasanya sudah cukup Dazai membuat ia berdebar-debar, karena lebih dari ini Chuuya serasa ingin meledak.

"Anehnya sering kali aku merasa Tuhan mempermainkanku dengan dadu."

"Dari mana pula kau tahu Tuhan melempar dadu?"

"Misalnya angka satu berarti sangat buruk, dua itu buruk, tiga sedang-sedang saja, empat adalah baik, lima sangat baik, sedangkan enam amat sangat baik."

"Lalu kau mau berkata nasibmu adalah dadu bermata satu?" Entahlah. Yang jelas firasat Chuuya memburuk saat Dazai menjelaskannya. Meskipun sepanjang hari dipenuhi hal-hal menyenangkan, tetap saja rasa was-was tidak sepenuhnya lenyap.

"Atau mungkin dadu bermata enam, Chuuya."

Seperti yang pernah Chuuya alami di permainannya tadi, bisa saja Dazai hanya memerlukan satu, dua, tiga, empat atau lima langkah lagi agar ia berhasil menyelamatkan Chuuya–memperoleh nasib baik miliknya. Apabila Tuhan tidak mempermainkan takdir, sudah jelas bahwa 27 pengulangan waktu terlalu berlebihan, bukan? Bahkan yang paling wajarnya tentu saja Dazai tak perlu melawan hukum alam, jika dia punya nasib memang bukan mainan Tuhan.

Dazai sangat kenyang menyaksikan Chuuya mati dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, tetapi tidak pernah puas akan pertemuan mereka. Ruang kerja penuh tumpukan kertas membosankan ini selalu menjadi titik awalnya -hanya satu Namun, Chuuya dapat pergi karena corruption, pengkhianatan Tachihara Michizo, tembakan Fyodor Dostoyevsky, atau hal-hal lain yang Dazai tolak untuk dikenang secara utuh.

Bahkan mungkin nasibnya ini merupakan dadu bermata satu, sehingga sebuah pertemuan selalu diakhiri oleh banyak perpisahan. Siapa yang tahu? Karena lagi dan lagi bisa saja garis dunia yang sekarang justru membawakan kesialan, untuk mengakhiri Dazai.

"Menurutmu nasibku yang sekarang adalah dadu bermata satu atau enam, Chuuya? Jika itu satu berarti sangat buruk. Kalau itu enam, namun aku hanya membutuhkan satu, dua, tiga, empat atau lima langkah untuk memperoleh nasib baik, maka diriku terpaksa mundur lalu ternyata mendapat kesialan."

"Buat apa dipikirkan coba?! Terkadang terlalu jenius justru membuatmu sengsara, ya?"

"Heee ...~ Maksudnya apa, tuh?" tanya Dazai kepada Chuuya yang mengambil gitar, di samping rak buku. Awalnya pemuda jangkung itu pikir hanya pajangan. Siapa sangka mungkin Chuuya betulan bisa memainkannya.

"Membalik dadu itu mudah, idiot. Memangnya kalau milik Tuhan kenapa? Manusia juga bisa mengubah takdir."

"Gitarnya buat apa?"

"Ka-kalau hanya kau yang mengisi proses lamarannya, menurutku tidak adil. Se ... setidaknya ... bi-biarkan aku ... memainkan satu lagu."

"Boleh saja~ Apa memangnya?"

"_Kokoro no Tomo_ ..."

"Jadul banget! Itu, mah, lagu Mori-_san_ pas lagi kasmaran sama istrinya~"

Lagu lawas pun siapa juga yang peduli. Cara Chuuya memetik gitar dan menyanyikannya sudah membuat Dazai jatuh hati lagi, tanpa sekali pun ia sadari kapan waktunya.

* * *

Hanya saja malam yang tiba justru membawakan kabar buruk. Awalnya mereka tengah menikmati makan malam–kali ini Chuuya berinisiatif memasak sendiri. Lima belas menit berlalu tiba-tiba saja eksekutif mafia itu muntah-muntah, dan Dazai baru sadar suhu tubuh tunangannya aneh. Menurut Chuuya yang sengaja tidak ia katakan, sikap berlebihan Dazai dalam menanggapinya diam-diam begitu menggemaskan.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan terburu-buru sekali Dazai menghubungi Mori, sampai-sampai salah menekan nomor sebanyak tiga kali. Saat diperiksa dan ternyata Chuuya demam gara-gara kelelahan, Dazai langsung menghela napas lega.

"Serius, Dazai. Aku minta maaf karena diam-diam mengerjakan berkas saat malam." Tadi sewaktu diperiksa Chuuya sekalian mengaku dosa. Baru kali itu Dazai benar-benar marah, walau sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Bantuanku kurang apa? Padahal sudah kubilang malam adalah giliranku bekerja. Kalau Chuuya seperti itu aku merasa dikhianati tahu."

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya khawatir, kan?" Jika pengulangan waktu ini tak dihitung, maka memang benar selalu saja Dazai yang membuat Chuuya cemas. Setiap hari pemuda jangkung itu pasti luka-luka. Sebulan mungkin sekitar lima atau enam kali Dazai masuk rumah sakit.

"Tahu, kok. Rasanya enggak enak."

"Makanya jangan bunuh diri terus! Kau ini benci rasa sakit, tetapi sering masuk rumah sakit. Dasar sinting."

Entah menyesal atau justru Dazai yang mengambek lagi, tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia mengunjungi dapur. Sekitar lima belas menit dirinya mengurung diri, tahu-tahu datang sembari membawa semangkuk bubur yang kali ini bukan beras dicampur air, melainkan betul-betul sesuai namanya.

Wajar Chuuya bengong. Kapan idiot perban ini membuatnya bahkan berhasil? Apa mungkin memesan, kah? Tetapi uang dari mana? Biasanya juga pakai punya Chuuya, kok!

"Ini bubur sungguhan, lho. Ayo buka mulutmu."

"Mencuri adalah tindakan tidak terpuji meski itu bubur." Peduli setan dengan logika. Tuduhan keji tak berdasar itu jelas membuat Dazai cemberut, sampai-sampai yang bersangkutan menurunkan sendok–kenapa ceramah begituan padahal Chuuya mafia?

"Siapa juga yang mencuri? Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku mengerjaimu. Buburnya memang benar-benar berhasil, kok."

Acara menyuapi itu berlangsung lancar, tanpa Dazai atau Chuuya yang melempar kata. Keheningan kali ini tidak seaneh di waktu pagi saat Dazai mengambek, dan Chuuya betul-betul dibiarkan menikmati buburnya–tak ada sendok ala pesawat, keisengan Dazai yang sengaja meleset atau hal menyebalkan lain.

"Makanmu cepat juga ternyata. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ke apotek. Akutagawa-_kun_ akan mengawasimu lewat CCTV." Bisa dibilang selain melarang keluar, Dazai juga memasang kamera pengawas di sudut kiri serta kanan. Mula-mula Chuuya tentu protes, tetapi langsung menurut setiap teringat wajah sendu Dazai.

"Sebelum kau pergi aku ingin bilang, bukankah perhatianmu pada seseorang yang hanya demam terlalu berlebihan?"

"Masa, sih? Demam juga bisa membunuh, lho. Lagian Chuuya tiba-tiba muntah, mana mungkin aku tidak kaget."

"Demamku bukan DBD, idiot. Biasanya kau selalu tenang dalam menghadapi segala situasi. Hidupku juga tidak terancam. Buat apa panik sampai terus-menerus salah menekan nomor?" Spontan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ternyata 26 kematian berbeda memberi pengaruh sebesar ini, hingga Dazai tampak kehilangan waras.

"Apa Chuuya merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu aku senang. Tetapi ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Dazai. Selama empat belas hari ini meskipun kau tak mengatakan alasannya, diriku merasa kau panik akan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu."

"Tetapi aku masih di sini, Dazai."

"Beda, Chuuya. Meskipun kamu masih di sini, mungkin ketika aku pergi dirimu menghilang." _Lagi._

"Kau ... ya ampun! Lalu buat apa cincin ini? Percayalah aku tidak akan ke mana pun, Dazai. Katamu juga kita harus menikah. Bukankah besok kau mau mengajakku melihat gerejanya? Aku sudah berjanji padamu mulai besok kita pasti keluar bersama-sama, kan?"

"Tetap saja aku takut." Namun tanpa obat meskipun Chuuya selamat, esok mungkin saja demamnya kian tinggi dan Dazai tidak tega pada Chuuya, maupun dirinya sendiri.

Melihatnya demam memang tidak seberapa, dibandingkan ketika Dazai menyaksikan tubuh Chuuya terkoyak-koyak, dibakar hidup-hidup atau menghilang di puing-puing. Dazai hanya enggan melihat Chuuya menderita sekecil apa pun itu, selama ia mampu bernapas dengan tenang.

"Entah apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu ketika kau memberikan cincin ini padaku, berarti kau percaya diriku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

"Kalau kau terus-menerus ragu seperti itu apa aku harus membuangnya?" Serba salah sekali, ya? Sebagai jawaban Dazai menggeleng cepat, lantas membuka pintu untuk pergi ke apotek.

"Tunggu aku pulang. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Lagi pula tinggal satu jam lagi sampai hari berganti. Setelah Chuuya meminum obatnya, dan Dazai memeluk tubuh itu dalam lelap untuk melupakan air mata maka semua berakhir, bukan?

Langkahnya tidak perlu lagi berlari untuk mencari, selama Dazai telah menemukan takdir terbaik yang ingin mengisi kekosongan di genggamannya. Sungguh, Dazai sudah terlalu lelah bercampur enggan karena dari 26 pengulangan waktu; _hanya Chuuya di garis dunia ini yang tahu ramalan telah menjadi lamaran._

_Namun, Dazai memang tidak tahu bahwa takdirnya merupakan perpaduan antara dadu bermata satu enam._

_Sejak awal nasib miliknya memang sangat buruk, dan dadu bermata enam justru menjauhkan Dazai dari garis akhir yang selama ini dia cari; kehidupan di mana Chuuya dapat menjadi awal dan akhir untuk menemani Dazai. _

Pagi itu pada hari kelima belas Dazai kembali terjerumus pada pengulangan waktu, dan pertemuan mereka di ruang kerja penuh tumpukan kertas yang membosankan.

Chuuya memang meminum obatnya, tetapi salah Dazai yang justru memberi pil bunuh dirinya, karena tercampur di kantong _trench coat_ dan menyerupai tablet obat pilek yang ia beli di apotek–bahkan habisnya stok pastik dapat mengantarkan Chuuya pada kematian, seolah-olah mungkin ia tak ditakdirkan hidup apabila diselamatkan Dazai.

"Harga perpisahan kita lebih murah dibandingkan pertemuan, ya, Chuuya?" gumam Dazai yang langsung berbalik untuk pulang ke agensi. Lupakan soal kejutan, atau kutukan di mana pada minggu kedua Chuuya pasti mati. Bukankah Dazai sudah bilang dirinya lelah?

* * *

_Harga perpisahan mereka jauh lebih murah, karena tadi adalah kepergian ke-27 yang Dazai 'beli' dari pengulangan waktu, sementara pertemuan keduanya selalu terpaku pada satu titik–semahal itukah sampai tidak lagi bergerak agar berganti? _

* * *

Kini terserah Tuhan ingin mempermainkan takdirnya atau apa pun. Dazai lebih heran, mengapa ia mengulang waktu secara otomatis walau tak pernah meminta?

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Maaf banget kalo ending-nya rada maksa, aku udah bingung ngakalinnya soalnya wkwkw. awalnya juga bingung banget tema kali ini mau bikin apa, akhirnya nanya ke grup ffn addict dan dapet sedikit pencerahan~ kupikir enggak akan jadi sepanjang ini sih. tapi karena terlalu nafsu mungkin jadi tembus 3k ya wkwkw. terus buat zian dan pembaca lain di chap sebelumya (kalo ada), maaf banget karena di akhir mendadak kepelintir. mungkin emang harusnya aku ga maksain diri, karena abis buru2 tamatin itu langsung bikin cerita lain buat lomba (btw doain saya menang ya, hadiahnya mayan)

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you next time in day 5.


	5. Paus

"... pa."

Suara yang samar-samar dan guncangan kecil di lengan kanannya ternyata belum cukup, untuk membuat sepasang warna di balik matanya itu keluar dari persembunyian. Bocah berambut senja yang sedari lima belas menit lalu mengganggunya kini menggembungkan pipi, tetapi belum menghendaki kata menyerah sebagai akhir.

"... pa ... ngun.

Dengkuran halus dari pemuda yang ingin dibangunkannya itu masih beradu sengit, dengan desiran angin laut. Mereka tengah berwisata ke pantai. Masa iya cowok jangkung merangkap ayahnya ini justru tertidur di bawah payung? Membosankan sekali.

Bukankah pantai adalah satu cerita di mana dengan bertelanjang kaki, seseorang dapat menjadi sosok yang menyaingi langit? Jangan lupakan pula tentang warna-warni kerang, merdunya ombak di tengah sunyi sebagai kesempatan menikmati diri sendiri, dan betapa menyenangkannya merajai istana pasir.

"Pa! Bangun!" Kesabaran yang habis membuatnya sedikit kurang ajar. Tanpa aba-aba bocah dua belas tahun itu meloncat ke arah sang ayah, membikin yang bersangkutan tersentak bercampur kaget.

"Adududuh ...! Jangan bikin papa kaget, Chuu. Entar jantungan bagaimana?"

"Ayo main! Papa sudah berjanji kemarin akan menemaniku seharian." Jeda yang tercipta tidak dibiarkan berlama-lama, dan diputus begitu saja oleh bocah beridentitas Chuuya ini. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik jemari sang ayah, yakni Dazai Osamu yang tersenyum simpul.

Ketika kaki mereka menginjak pasir putih yang lembut, mentari di birunya langit siang seolah-olah berbisik, 'selamat bersenang-senang' kepada Dazai yang mengibaratkan pesan itu serupa senja:

_Keindahan dan kesenangan memiliki umur yang sejenak, bukan? _

* * *

**Paus**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Genre: Family, fluff, angst.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan di akhir, female!Atsushi, dll.  
**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku week" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Consequence/Big Fish**

* * *

Laut seolah-olah tak berbatas sewaktu Dazai menyaksikannya dari jauh. Cara memandang yang identik dengan kata menyebalkan dan selalu bermain-main itu kini tampak teduh sekaligus remang, berkat rasa pusing yang menekan kepala. Chuuya masih asyik dengan sekop plastik, ember, serta pasir untuk menciptakan istana. Mereka memang sempat bermain kejar-kejaran, tetapi Dazai meminta berhenti untuk mengerjakan komik.

Nyatanya pula ia hanya enggan mengaku, bahwa lima belas menit di bawah terik matahari dengan permainan kejar-kejaran sudah membuat sakit kepala.

"Mau makan semangka dulu tidak?" tanya Dazai memperlihatkan buah tropis berkulit hijau tua itu. Sekop plastik beserta peralatan lain langsung ditinggalkan, karena momen ini adalah salah satu yang Chuuya nantikan.

"Semangkanya gede banget. Papa beli di mana?"

"Di pasar tempat Yosano-_san_ dagang~ Papa enggak mau mendengar protes darimu, lho." Wajah merengut dari putranya ini sudah menandakan bahwa Chuuya hendak mengambek. Sepotong semangka yang diberikan padanya pun dilahap dengan lesu di gigitan pertama, namun langsung bersemangat untuk yang kedua dan seterusnya.

"Kapan? Kok aku enggak diajak?"

"Dua hari lalu sebelum kita ke pantai. Lagi pula ayah macam apa yang mengajak anaknya yang sakit ke pasar, dan tidak membiarkan dia istirahat?"

"Ketiduran, kok! Sebenarnya aku sudah sehat. Papa saja yang mengganggapku lemah sampai berpikir, aku butuh seminggu lebih untuk beristirahat." Tidak lihat apa Chuuya dengan penuh semangat mendirikan istana pasir? Justru malah Dazai yang mirip penyakitan, karena baru lima belas menit kejar-kejaran sudah memilih berteduh lagi.

"Heee ... benarkah? Kebiasaanmu ketika sakit adalah mengigau. Saat pulang dari pasar, Chuuya memanggil-manggil 'papa' sambil menahan tangis. Sekarang kamu mau mengelak bagaimana lagi, _chibi_?"

"Jangan memanggilku _chibi_! Umurku masih dua belas tahun. Lihat saja suatu hari nanti, tinggiku pasti melampaui Papa."

"Berarti Chuuya mau menjadi tiang listrik, dong."

"Ya. Aku mau menjadi tiang listrik supaya tidak dipanggil _chibi_ lagi."

Untuk itu Chuuya melanjutkan makannya sampai potongan keempat, terus disambung kegiatan menyempurnakan istana pasir yang entah apa hubungannya dengan menjadi tinggi. Bersama puluhan kertas dan pensil di genggaman, Dazai menontoni putra semata wayangnya tersenyum lebar saat mengotori tangan. Pemandangan di mana garis lengkung itu menghias bibir Chuuya memang terkesan biasa. Namun, pantai ini dan perasaannya-lah yang menjadikan berbeda.

Chuuya bukan tersenyum lebar kepada wajah kusut ayahnya dan langit-langit kamar yang reot, melainkan untuk berbangga hati atas istana pasir pertama sekaligus mungkin yang terakhir.

Pantai adalah destinasi mewah bagi mereka yang memercayakan nasib pada barang rongsokan. Dalam 27 tahun mengarungi suka-duka kehidupan, mengajak Chuuya ke tempat ini menjadi satu-satunya pencapaian terbaik yang Dazai izinkan untuk dirinya sendiri kenang–ia bukan lagi pelajar atau mahasiswa, melainkan seorang ayah yang dua tahun lalu menikah, dan naas wanita tercintanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Meskipun Chuuya merupakan anak angkat, mendiang istrinya yakni Atsushi begitu menyayangi bocah dua belas tahun itu. Hal terakhir yang menjadi kenangan keduanya adalah secarik kertas berlumuran darah, di mana Atsushi meminta Dazai agar menjaga malaikat mereka.

Menitipkannya, seolah-olah Atsushi tahu ia akan mati karena sakit atau sesuatu yang lain.

Dengan membawa Chuuya beserta senyumannya untuk melihat pantai ini, berarti Dazai telah menepati janji untuk pertama kalinya, bukan? Pemuda serba cokelat itu tahu, ia mustahil mampu membawakan masa depan pada Chuuya. Namun, ada satu dan hanya Dazai yang dapat memberikannya karena dia cinta;

_Adalah sebuah hari di mana sebentar saja, Chuuya tidak perlu memikirkan siapa dirinya ini. _

"Apa papa sudah membuat komiknya?" Selama yang ditanya melamun Chuuya sudah memenuhi ember dengan kerang. Dari jarak dua puluh meter Dazai mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng membuat Chuuya bertanya-tanya.

"Papa melamun lagi, ya? Kebiasaan banget."

"Kalau mau mengobrol kemarilah. Menyahutimu dari jauh melelahkan tahu," seru Dazai dengan nada malas yang kentara. Padahal sudah berteduh sambil makan semangka, tetapi masih saja kehabisan tenaga.

"Jadi komiknya sudah dibuat atau belum?"

"Belum~ Bersantai memang lebih enak apabila tidak mengerjakan apa pun."

"Boleh aku membuat ceritanya?" tanya Chuuya penuh antusiasme. Warna serupa laut yang mengisi matanya itu tampak berkilauan, seolah-olah matahari memiliki dua wajah dan yang satunya lagi tinggal di dalam sana.

"Memang Chuuya bisa? Bukannya kamu paling benci menulis?" Pertanyaan yang terkesan mengejek itu membuat sang bocah cemberut. Gemas dengan ekspresinya Dazai memilih tertawa kecil, lantas mengusap rambut senja Chuuya sekalian mengacak-acaknya.

"Ja-jangan begitu, dong ... aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Selama Chuuya belum menikah, kamu tetap anak kecil yang harus diurus."

"Enggak mau menikah! Nanti Papa sendirian bagaimana? Aku akan cari cara supaya cepat dewasa, terus–", "Ssttt ... Chuuya ada ide apa memangnya?" Terlalu girang membuat Chuuya lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Langsung saja bocah menggemaskan ini mengambil tempat di samping Dazai, dan tak ketinggalan tersenyum lebar tanpa merasai bosan.

"Tentang paus dan kepiting. Jadi, pada zaman dahulu kala paus menjadi penjaga dari istana pasir ratu kerang. Ia sangat dihormati, tetapi paus juga kesepian."

"Kesepian kenapa?"

"Karena badannya besar paus jadi ditakuti prajurit lain. Dia tidak mempunyai teman, dan sangat sedih. Semenjak saat itu paus menjadi tertutup. Bahkan ia dijuluki, 'kulkas' saking terlalu dinginnya."

"Hahaha ... harus banget, ya, dijuluki kul-" Mendapati Chuuya memicingkan mata Dazai berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya dengan bersiul. Setelah saling mendiamkan sampai sama-sama puas, Chuuya berdeham guna memecah hening.

"Kemudian datanglah kepiting yang merupakan prajurit baru. Sama seperti paus, dia juga dijauhi karena capitnya tampak menyeramkan. Namun, kepiting tetap ceria dan berbuat baik pada yang lain."

"Paus sebal melihatnya. Saat mereka berpapasan ia bertanya, 'untuk apa kamu melakukan itu? Mereka semua tidak peduli'. Kepiting membalas, 'mungkin ada benarnya. Tetapi, suatu hari nanti aku pasti memiliki teman'."

"Mendengarnya paus semakin kesal, 'kenapa kamu sangat ingin memiliki teman? Teman itu hanya bisa menyusahkan'. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, kemudian kepiting menjawab, 'dari omonganmu aku tahu kamu menginginkan teman. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?'."

"Sekarang paus berpikir kepiting sangatlah aneh, 'bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu?'. Dengan yakin kepiting merespons, 'tadi kamu bilang memiliki teman menyusahkan, kan? Kamu menganggapnya begitu karena tidak punya. Kalau sudah punya, pasti pikiranmu berubah'.

"Berubah? Kamu percaya diri sekali, ya, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah." Sambungan mendadak dari Dazai sukses mengejutkan Chuuya. Tentu bocah ini SD tahu ayahnya usil, tetapi kenapa harus di saat mendongeng coba?

"Soalnya setelah kita berteman, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu menolongmu. Karena itu, memiliki teman sama sekali tak menyusahkan."

Tepuk tangan menggema pelan dari Dazai untuk Chuuya yang menggaruk-garuk kepala–malu-malu tetapi mau menerima sikap sang ayah. Keseluruhan cerita itu lantas dituangkannya dalam putih kertas yang perlahan-lahan penuh. Chuuya begitu lekat pada gerakan Dazai menggurat garis–menyaksikannya dengan khidmat dan kagum, seolah-olah hal sesederhana itu merupakan cerita menarik yang

"Mau tahu beberapa hal tentang paus?" Pensil diletakkan Dazai di dalam kotak kayu kesayangannya. Telinga Chuuya tampak bergerak-gerak, tanda bahwa ia tertarik pada kalimat Dazai.

"Seperti apa memangnya?"

"Meskipun disebut 'ikan' , sebenarnya paus bukan 'ikan' melainkan termasuk kelompok mamalia. Chuuya kaget, kan?" Mata yang berbinar-binar itu lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan Dazai. Dipandang dengan penuh kekaguman adalah kejadian menyenangkan, dan katakanlah Dazai memang kekanak-kanakan untuk usia 27 tahun.

"Terus, terus, apa ada lagi?"

"Badan paus memang besar. Namun, bukan berarti seluruh bagian tubuhnya berukuran raksasa juga. Paus memiliki mata yang kecil. Mereka cenderung menggunakan telinga dalam perburuan."

"Aneh, dong. Masa badannya besar tetapi bermata kecil." Sesekali pula Chuuya cekikikan membayangkan rupa hewan raksasa itu. Gambaran Dazai tentu tidak dijadikan referensi, karena di komik tersebut paus kaki berdua macam manusia–matanya lebar pula, dan tidak seabsurd khayalan bocah dua belas tahun.

"Tetap saja Chuuya suka, kan? Paus juga bisa mengapung, karena di dalam tubuhnya banyak lemak. Papa rasa kalau Chuuya menggemukkan badan, kamu juga bisa seperti paus~"

"Benarkah?!"

"Jelas bercanda, lah~ Manusia dan paus beda lagian. Umur kita singkat, tetapi mereka bisa hidup sampai sembilan puluh tahun. Yang tertua itu Paus _Bowhead_~ Percaya atau tidak usianya mencapai dua ratus!"

Mendadak pula hening menyambut fakta terakhir yang Dazai utarakan. Sorot mata Chuuya telah berhenti membuat cahaya miliknya melompat-lompat. Hanya mendung yang tersisa dan meredupkan pandangan sang bocah, sampai-sampai Chuuya tampak mengigit bibir untuk melawan sesak yang berkeinginan meruntuhkan dia.

Hari ini adalah sebuah waktu di mana Chuuya dapat bersenang-senang dengan ayahnya. Sangat disayangkan apabila kenangan sesingkat ini diabadikan dengan air mata, bukan?

Sementara bagi Dazai, hari ini adalah sebuah waktu di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa telah menepati janji. Namun, ternyata Dazai gagal karena di tengah perjalanan menuntaskan keinginannya dan Atsushi, justru dialah yang menjadi kesedihan Chuuya.

Wanita tercintanya, Atsushi pasti kecewa berat, bukan? Dazai membuat ia hidup susah, karena profesi sebagai komikus. Sekarang ini bahkan Dazai telah gagal melindungi hal paling berharga dari malaikat mereka, yaitu senyuman Chuuya.

"Paus bisa berumur sepanjang itu. Kenapa manusia tidak?" Ah. Kesalahan miliknya terpampang jelas bagi Dazai yang tahu betul, di manakah letaknya. Sungguh, ia tak sengaja menyebutkan kata 'umur' yang meskipun sederhana, tetapi sensitif untuk Chuuya.

"Kenapa, ya? Bahkan Papa tidak tahu." Sekaligus enggan mencari jawabannya.

"Apa umurku bisa panjang? Nanti kalau aku pergi ... siapa yang menemani Papa?"

"Jangan dilanjutkan lagi, ya? Yang penting sekarang Chuuya hi–" Hanya sampai di sana, dan selamanya terhenti tanpa keinginan untuk menyambung ucapan itu sebagai asa. Chuuya menatap Dazai dengan mata yang melebar begitupun sebaliknya, membuat rasa dari hati mereka bertumpahan menjadi kata-kata dalam bisu.

Chuuya terkejut karena ayahnya berhenti mengatakan omong kosong. Sementara Dazai tidak menyangka, akan secepat ini ia merasa _tertampar_ oleh ketidakberdayaannya.

"TBC-ku sudah akut. Sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau Papa berpikir umurku pasti pendek."

"Bicara apa kamu ini? Chuuya itu masih h ... h ... h ..."

"Cara bicara Papa seperti orang terkena asma saja. Lama-lama geli tahu me–"

Meski yang lebih mengejutkan dari berhentinya mengisi kekosongan dengan asa, adalah Dazai memeluk malaikat kecil ini sembari menangis. Pelukan tersebut hanya satu, tetapi mempunyai berjuta-juta rasa di setiap sentuhannya menjadikan rasa itu tidak terhingga. Ternyata ada beribu kata yang jauh lebih mudah dan begitu indah, ketika diucapkan dalam diam yang menjadi mudah dimengerti.

Ayahnya juga menderita, dan Chuuya baru menyadari itu dari pelukan yang terlihat kokoh di luar, namun rapuh di dalam. Sang bocah turut merasa hancur, dan Chuuya ingin membantu menanggung penderitaan itu dengan kemampuannya yang tidak seberapa.

"Tidak peduli apa pun yang ingin Papa katakan. Papa pasti menjagamu sesuai harapan terakhir mama."

"Aku ... aku juga ingin menjaga Papa. Makanya kupikir apabila menjadi dewasa lebih cepat, diriku bisa melakukan itu."

Tangisan Dazai yang terlewat bisu itu membuat segalanya berpecahan, dan tahu-tahu apa yang ia peluk menjadi kehampaan. Hitam menyelimuti pantai yang semula terang oleh warna-warni. Baik senja, aneka kerang, istana pasir maupun biru laut tidak akan pernah kembali, begitu pun Chuuya yang sebesar apa pun Dazai inginkan agar tak menjadi masa lalu, pada akhirnya kenangan tetaplah kenangan yang harus diterima dengan lapang dada.

Di tengah malam pada rumah kumuh di pinggir tempat pembuangan sampah, Dazai terbangun dari mimpi indah yang ia ciptakan sendiri–kemampuan_ lucid dream_ benar-benar mengagumkan untuk menghancurkan pertahanan seseorang. Mata itu memandang ke arah samping kiri, di mana _futon_ kumal yang biasa Chuuya tiduri kini kosong. Tangannya mengelus lembut _futon_ tersebut, membuat air mata kembali berjatuhan.

"Papa akan menjagamu di dalam mimpi, Chuuya. Maaf karena hanya bisa sebatas itu."

"Papa benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan ke pantai dan melihat paus, setelah komik papa debut ..."

Baru dua minggu yang lalu Chuuya meninggal akibat TBC, tetapi rasa dari kehilangan ini adalah selamanya.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Rasa-rasanya saya ni lagi demen cari masalah deh. padahal gampangan bikin "konsekuensi" dibandingin sama "big fish", dan buat ending emang kecepetan ya? cuma udah bingung banget mau tambahin apalagi wkwkw.

aku mendadak keinget challange "fun fact", dan "big fish" itu identik dengan paus menurutku. maka jadilah ide absurd ini~ buat day 6 sama day 7 juga udah selesai. besok2 aku publish deh biar cepet2 bebas dari week ini wkwkw (udah mulai males bikinnya, karena ide baru memang lebih menarik). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	6. Kamu Itu Ada

Bahasa dari angin musim semi di tengah senja adalah favorit Dazai Osamu, terlebih ketika remaja SMP itu menikmatinya bersama sakura yang mekar mewangi.

Mata kirinya memang lebam, ditambah tangan kanan Dazai terus-menerus mengalirkan darah. Namun, luka demi luka seolah-olah tak berkutik di hadapan pohon sakura ini. Keindahannya seolah-olah menidurkan indra perasa Dazai, sehingga pemuda jangkung itu tak mengecap pedih walau sejengkal. Diam-diam pula ia sengaja melengkungkan seulas senyum, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah dilindungi hingga sejauh ini.

Tidak. Bukan pohon sakura itu yang hendak dituju oleh rasa terima kasihnya ini, melainkan untuk nisan yang berlindung di bawah rimbun bunganya. Nama 'Nakahara Chuuya' terukir dengan indah, terutama di hati Dazai yang saat ini memekarkan bunga-bunga kerinduan.

"_Berarti sekarang kamu bisa mendengarkanku, kan, Chuuya?_"

Sebuah cerita yang pernah dibacakan Chuuya berkisah, bahwa seseorang yang telah mati dapat mendengarkan suara hati dari sosok yang masih hidup.

* * *

**Kamu Itu Ada**

**Genre: Angst, poetry, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa bikin lier, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku week" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Note: **

**Italic center= flashback. **

**Italic no center=ucapan dalam hati**

* * *

**Day 6: Good Bye/ The Setting Sun**

* * *

Sebenarnya pula Dazai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ketika mengunjungi makam seseorang. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih serta celana berbahan dasar hitam dengan jas berwarna senada, itu pun karena menonton televisi. Meskipun sedikit acak-acakan, karena di perjalanan Dazai tertabrak motor dan mata kirinya menghantam lampu lalu lintas akibat terpelanting, dia rasa penampilan sekacau ini bukan perkara besar.

"_Jujur saja. Aku sangat bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang ini~ Seharusnya mungkin menangis, ya? Tetapi air mataku tidak kunjung keluar._"

Apakah berarti Dazai menjadi sosok yang kuat, walaupun dirinya tetap seorang tunawicara? Kenangan di mana Chuuya menyelamatkan dia seminggu lalu kembali berputar, karena salahnya yang menyeberangi jalan secara sembarangan. Kecerobohan tersebut membawakan petaka yang membuat Chuuya koma tiga hari penuh, usai ditabrak truk yang supirnya mabuk.

"_Bagaimanapun juga kematianmu memang salahku, bukan? Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang itu._"

Seseorang yang telah mati dapat mendengar suara hati dari sosok yang masih hidup, tetapi tidak berlaku kebalikannya.

Selamanya jawaban yang ingin Dazai dengar akan menjadi rahasia, dan mungkin hal tersebut adalah hukuman dari langit atas kegagalannya menjaga kebaikan semesta–meskipun Dazai terburu-buru menyeberang demi membela perasaannya, alasan apa pun tetap menjadi salah bagi langit yang sudah memutuskan; bahwa cara menyelamatkan Chuuya hanyalah dengan membiarkannya dikeroyok sekelompok rentenir.

Lebih baik menyaksikan Chuuya dihajar sementara Dazai menyeberang dengan tenang, bukan? Menahan beberapa tinju tentu bukan masalah, karena Chuuya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dibandingkan Dazai, apa lagi ketika tersenyum lebar.

* * *

_"Bocah SMP hanya perlu menontoni anak SMA bertindak."_

* * *

Kata Chuuya setiap kali Dazai dipalak oleh geng anak SMA di kompleks mereka.

"Jarang sekali melihat anak muda berkunjung ke pemakaman." Seorang pria berwajah teduh menghampiri Dazai yang mengangguk pelan. Tubuh jangkung itu setengah berjongkok untuk menaruh bunga, lantas melipat tangan dan diam begitu saja.

Mungkin ini yang orang-orang namakan berdoa, ya? Apa Dazai harus melakukannya juga karena ia tengah melayat?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya karena Dazai terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Untuk seukuran remaja sosok serba cokelat di hadapannya ini memiliki cara pandang yang rumit, sehingga sulit ditebak.

"Kamu tampak bingung. Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Langsung saja Dazai menunjuk nisan Chuuya. Mula-mula pria asing itu berpikir sejenak, lantas mengangguk memahami maksudnya.

"Baru pertama kali melayat, ya. Kamu bisa mendoakannya agar beristirahat dengan tenang." Sebagai jawaban Dazai menggeleng cepat. Lagian sewaktu berdoa apakah ia harus bercerita seperti yang Chuuya lakukan? Mengobrol santai atau bagaimana?

"Bagaimana dengan bunga? Lily ini kubeli dari seorang nenek di depan pemakaman." Menggunakan tangan kirinya Dazai merogoh saku celana. Hanya sebungkus permen yang terjatuh dari sana, dan Dazai langsung mengambilnya untuk dimakan.

"Kalau begitu jika tidak keberatan, kamu bisa mengikuti caraku. Biasanya aku mengingat-ingat cara perkenalan kami, dan hal yang kubenci serta yang kusukai dari _dia_." Entah untuk apa pria asing itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Dazai. Sekilas ia mengacungkan jempol. Tanpa sadar pula Dazai sedikit mengangkat tangannya, saat menyaksikan punggung tersebut menjauh.

"Namaku Oda Sakunosuke. Kutunggu di luar setelah kamu selesai melayat. Lukamu harus diobati."

Butiran cahaya melompat-lompat di dalam netra cokelatnya yang manis. Dengan antusias Dazai kembali menjumpai nisan Chuuya untuk memberitahu, bahwa sang _brunette_ telah menemukan salinan dari Chuuya karena warna mata mereka sama-sama biru laut.

"_Tadi kamu melihatnya, kan, Chuuya? Omonganmu jadi kenyataan, lho!_"

Kegembiraan yang terkesan berlebihan itu tentu memiliki alasan. Mereka sendiri pertama kali bertemu, ketika Chuuya duduk di tangga depan rumahnya dengan buku tulis di pangkuan. Dazai baru saja pulang dari kebosanan mengelilingi kompleks. Iseng sekali si remaja SMP ini mengintip Chuuya, duduk di sebelah kanannya, bahkan mengambil alih pensil begitu pun buku tulis tersebut untuk menganalisis kebingungan Chuuya.

Kebingungannya hanyalah sesederhana lima belas butir soal matematika yang dapat Dazai kerjakan dengan mudah. Dengan kurang ajar pula ia sembarangan menuliskan, 'kamu lulus tes masuknya lempar dadu, ya?' di bawah nomor terakhir.

Sebagai sosok yang tempramental kesabaran Chuuya seketika surut. Menyadari tanda-tanda meledaknya amarah, Dazai memutuskan kabur daripada kena jitak.

"_Terus katamu ejekanku buat penyemangat biar rajin belajar. Padahal Chuuya memang lolos karena pakai dadu, kan, makanya tidak mau dihapus?_" Tawa yang bisu itu membuatnya sampai terpejam sejenak. Dazai selalu menikmati ekspresi ini, karena ia seolah-olah mampu mendengar suaranya yang tersembunyi di relung hati.

Namun, tidak terhenti sampai di sana. Semenjak kebetulan itu tercipta Dazai selalu mencari-cari Chuuya, sekaligus tetangganya ini. Kadang mereka bertemu di taman kompleks, sewaktu kelas di SMA bubaran, bahkan sesekali Chuuya malu-malu kucing mengajak Dazai makan–_crepes_ dekat stasiun adalah yang terbaik.

"_Setiap makan crepes mulutmu pasti berlepotan. Sekarang siapa coba yang kekanak-kanakan?_" Ponsel di saku jasnya Dazai keluarkan, dan ia tak sengaja menemukan lima ratus yen. Koin karatan ini sering mereka gunakan untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Favorit Chuuya adalah susu stroberi.

"_Mirisnya ia tetap lebih pendek dariku~_" Dibandingkan membeli lily Dazai memilih menaruhnya pada tanah merah. Siapa tahu di surga Chuuya haus. Nanti tinggal beli minuman kalau begitu.

Tentang Chuuya pun membanjiri galeri ponselnya dengan harum dari kenangan yang menguat. Bau itu seakan-akan keluar dari layar, membuat udara di sekeliling Dazai memiliki rasa manis tak terdefinisi. Usai menemukan foto dua tahun lalu, si_ brunette_ memperlihatkannya pada nisan. Wajah Chuuya dipenuhi krim pink muda dari _crepes_. Dazai ingat betul langsung memotretnya, tanpa niat menyodorkan sapu tangan atau memberitahu.

Seratus foto dalam tiga tahun mengenal mungkin terbilang sedikit. Namun, Dazai justru semakin bersyukur untuk sebuah hal yang saat ini enggan ia bahas–cukup dengan memeluk ponselnya saja, guna melampiaskan perasaan tak terkatakan ini.

Lantas, Dazai pun teringat pada foto terusil paling mengenaskan dua tahun lalu–yaitu ketika Chuuya tertidur di tangga depan rumahnya dengan seragam yang basah, oleh hujan di pukul empat sore. Tak ada buku tulis selain tas yang dibiarkan tergelatak, entah karena apa.

* * *

_"Nyatanya aku memang ketiduran di sini. Kau berpikir diriku diusir? Orang itu pasti kuhajar duluan jika demikian._"

* * *

Bukan itu jawaban yang Dazai harapkan atau ingin dengar, dan Chuuya mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Mengapa seorang pria di dalam rumah Chuuya–tubuh kurusnya selalu tampak berbaring setiap Dazai intip lewat jendela kamar, tidak membawa Chuuya masuk padahal ia selalu berdiam diri di ruang tamu?

* * *

_"Pertama-tama ingat satu hal, bocah. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini sebenci apa pun kau terhadap orang tuamu."_

_"Jangan pernah membentak mereka, meski kau diabaikan sekali pun."_

* * *

Chuuya dua tahun lalu sampai dirinya berpulang ke langit pun mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa Dazai ini seorang tunawicara. Siswa SMA itu tak pernah menanyakan alasan di balik diamnya Dazai. Apa pun yang terlintas meski sang _brunette_ tidak membalas dengan seribu kata seperti yang Chuuya ucapkan kepadanya, ia tetap bercerita dengan sukacita.

Bagian tersebut merupakan favorit Dazai yang nomor satu, juga kemiripan mereka yang sama-sama diabaikan. Chuuya didiamkan karena pamannya sudah masa bodoh semenjak ditinggal istri, sedangkan Dazai disebabkan oleh cacat sejak lahir–kedua orang tuanya berprofesi sebagai pengacara terkenal, dan tentu saja Dazai yang merupakan putra semata wayang mereka diharapkan mewarisi pekerjaan tersebut.

"_Chuuya tahu? Sekarang ini aku semakin yakin ada alasan di balik pertemuan kita_." Ini ada hubungannya dengan rasa syukur tersebut. Jika proses melayat yang Dazai lakukan diibaratkan sebagai film, maka pertanyaan tersebut adalah untuk mengawali epilog.

"_Aku yang menghampirimu memang bukan kebetulan semata Tetapi, jika diberitahu sekarang nanti membosankan~ Chuuya harus bersabar, oke?_"

Selain kesamaan mereka dan Chuuya yang tidak mempertanyakan diamnya, ada dua hal lagi yang menjadi favorit Dazai. Tidak cukup dengan mendengarkan pengalaman Chuuya, kerap kali Dazai pun meminta pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu membacakan buku cerita. Awal-awal tentu saja Chuuya menolak, bahkan terheran-heran akan sifat kekanak-kanakan Dazai yang menurutnya kelewatan.

* * *

_"Kita ini hanya teman. Jangan mentang-mentang aku lebih tua darimu kau meminta yang aneh-aneh."_

* * *

Meskipun ujung-ujungnya Chuuya tetap membacakan Dazai cerita, karena lama-kelamaan tidak tega melihat bocah SMP itu manyun. Setiap menghabiskan satu buku, Chuuya akan menanyakan alasannya yang baru Dazai jawab di kisah ke sepuluh.

* * *

_Karena suara Chuuya seperti pelangi. Kamu bisa menguraikan ketujuh warna itu dengan cara yang menyenangkan, dan aku selalu menyukainya. _

* * *

Setiap Chuuya bercerita Dazai akan merasai warna-warni itu dengan telinganya yang mendadak hangat. Dazai selama ini hanya tahu, dunianya terbentuk dari rasa hitam dan putih yang mengandung jutaan sunyi. Namun, segala rasa tidak lagi berdiam diri atau memilih tinggal, melainkan beterbangan untuk melukis sepasang iris Dazai dengan kata-kata yang semula belum memiliki wujud bahkan asal, tetapi kini tercipta berkat sang pelangi.

Suara Chuuya adalah pelangi ajaib yang tidak hanya datang ketika diciptakan oleh hujan. Suaranya akan selalu hadir, meskipun malam tiba atau siang tak berubah mendung.

Jawaban yang Dazai tuliskan di selembar kertas itu berada pada kantong jas di bagian kanan. Ternyata diam-diam Chuuya selalu membawanya, dan Dazai baru tahu ketika Dokter Hirotsu menemukannya terjatuh dari saku celana Chuuya yang berlumuran darah.

"_Sekarang kertas ini kukembalikan padamu, Chuuya._" Semoga angin mau berbaik hati menyampaikannya kepada biru langit. Setidaknya Chuuya memiliki satu hal mengenai Dazai untuk menemani dia di surga, karena tinggal di sana seorang diri pasti membosankan.

Satu hal lagi yang Dazai sukai, yaitu saat Chuuya menjawab satu pertanyaan spesial dari Dazai.

* * *

_**Menurutmu suaraku seperti apa?**_

_"Hah?! Setelah memintaku membacakanmu cerita, sekarang kau menuliskan pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Menyebalkan sekali."_

_**Biarin! Lagian Chuuya tinggal membayangkannya. Lebih mudah mana dibandingkan mengerjakan matematika?**_

_"Melihat dari sifatmu yang menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan, suaramu pasti seperti hujan."_

_**Kenapa?**_

_"Membuat kesal karena berisik, tetapi di sisi lain membuat rindu juga."_

_**Terus apa hubungannya dengan yang kekanak-kanakan?**_

_"Jika hujan turun karena merasa patah hati terhadap suatu hal, maka 'dia' kekanak-kanakan."_

_**Kalau suatu hari nanti aku menangis karena Chuuya meninggalkanku bagaimana?**_

_"Sama saja. Kekanak-kanakan juga. Sekarang umurmu masih dua belas tahun. Nanti juga paham kalau sudah SMA."_

* * *

Apakah mungkin Chuuya sengaja mengucapkannya, karena secara tak langsung ia sadar tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya ditinggalkan Dazai? Meskipun hujan dan sifat kekanak-kanakan yang digabungkan menjadikannya terkesan pedas, Dazai tak membenci itu karena kecintaannya terhadap jawaban Chuuya jauh lebih besar.

'_Suaramu pasti seperti hujan. Membuat kesal karena berisik, tetapi di sisi lain membuat rindu juga_' adalah puisi yang indah dah manis, apa lagi saat Chuuya mengatakannya sepasang pipi berkulit putih susu itu berkolaborasi dengan senja, membuatnya tampak merah sekaligus menawan.

"_Sebenarnya tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membuatku benar-benar benci terhadapmu, selain 'masalah' itu."_

Kenapa Chuuya tidak pernah mengajarinya cara mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'? Walau sekarang ini Dazai sangat ingin mengatakannya, ia selalu ragu karena takut tidak akan sesuai dengan rasa asli dari kalimat tersebut.

Mungkin begitu pahit, sampai-sampai membuat Chuuya tersenyum getir ketika Dazai meminta diajari. Katanya pula, 'pergi darimu bukanlah bagian dari PR matematika-ku' sehingga Dazai memang tidak perlu tahu.

"_Kurasa Chuuya keliru kalau rasanya pahit. Bukankah seharusnya ucapan 'selamat tinggal' itu menyegarkan, ya?_"

Menyegarkan, karena dengan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' berarti seseorang mengakui dan menerima keberadaannya, sebagai sesuatu yang tidak fana.

Dazai menolak kepahitan sebagai rasa dari kalimat 'selamat tinggal', karena seharusnya Chuuya bahagia ia telah diakui dan berhenti diabaikan. Dazai ingin mengucapkannya sebagai tanda, bahwa Chuuya pernah singgah pada garis kehidupannya. Dazai pun ingin mengucapkannya untuk membuktikan keberadaan Chuuya memang nyata–kalau dia bukan sesuatu yang pantas diabaikan oleh apa pun.

"_Sekarang ini aku akan mengucapkannya. Selamat tinggal, Chuuya." _

Selama Dazai memiliki rasa tersendiri yang dapat ia beri untuk menjadikan kalimat itu hidup, maka rasa sesungguhnya dari perpisahan tersebut adalah urusan belakangan. Selamat tinggal yang Dazai percayai bukanlah segar karena air mata atau yang telah telanjur menjadi sedu sedan, melainkan karena ia melepas ucapan itu dengan senyuman tertulus dan terbaik.

Dengan mengakui Chuuya sebagai pertemuan dan perpisahan, barulah ia meninggal sebagai manusia seutuhnya. Kalimat 'salam kenal' akan selalu diakhiri oleh 'selamat tinggal', karena hal yang bertentangan itu merupakan identitas nyata dari manusia.

"_Mengucapkan selamat tinggal ternyata tidak seburuk itu, lho~ Mungkin Chuuya tak mengajariku karena takut aku menangis, ya?_"

Senja perlahan-lahan pamit begitu pun angin musim semi. Luka yang semula rasa sakitnya hilang kini mulai menampakkan diri, membuat Dazai meringis sampai meremas tangan kanannya–sampai di sini saja, ya, Chuuya melindungi dia dari pedih? Hari mulai malam, sehingga Dazai diusir pulang ke rumah.

"_Nanti kuperlihatkan ijazahku padamu. Meski aku tak sekolah, nanti kugambar sendiri saja._"

Kalau diingat-ingat juga Chuuya sepertinya tidak tahu Dazai membohongi dia, soal bersekolah di jenjang SMP. Jadilah sebagai permintaan maaf Dazai mengambil lily secara sembarangan. Semoga saja Sakaguchi Ango–nama dari nisan yang Oda kunjungi tidak marah, karena seorang anak bandel mengambilnya tanpa izin.

"_Sekarang aku mau menemui salinanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku juga harus minta maaf padanya, karena terlalu lama._"

* * *

_"Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan menemukan orang lain yang baik."_

* * *

Ucapan yang menjadi kenyataan itu adalah isyarat, bahwa selain Dazai semesta pun mengakui Chuuya yang berarti; ia tidak benar-benar dibuang, sehingga Chuuya tak perlu bersedih lagi di surga.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Cukup aku seorang yang menganggapmu telah mati sebagai tanda Chuuya pernah hidup, karena bagiku itu adalah alasan dari pertemuan kita._"

Untuk saling mengakui keberadaan masing-masing, agar mereka yang diabaikan bisa merasakan betapa membahagiakannya dianggap sebagai kehidupan. Usai 'mengatakan' itu Dazai memutuskan pergi, dan angin musim semi kembali datang mengantar kepergiannya.

* * *

**Dazai pun harus tahu, Chuuya tidak pernah menyalahkannya atas kematian yang ia alami.**

**Sampai kapan pun Chuuya akan menjadi angin dari keempat musim, agar Dazai selalu tahu ia tak pernah ditinggalkan.**

* * *

Tamat.

A/N: Niatnya besok sekalian sama d7, tapi karena pulang dari kondangannya cepet kurasa publish sekarang ga masalah~ aku ga tau harus nulis apa sih di author note ini. buat inspirasi ide ya ... anggap aja dadakan. jadi thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat zian semoga suka sama c6 ini.


	7. Memo dan Cokelat Panas yang Beku

**Memo dan Cokelat Panas yang Beku**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bikin sakit mata, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Udara yang sunyi menjadi teman setia, dalam menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas yang perlahan menghangat, kemudian mendingin mengikuti malam yang selalu beku. Apartemen yang setiap harinya ditinggali oleh rasa sepi ini adalah bukti, bahwa cinta masih hadir untuk menyaksikan tentang ruang makan tersebut. Meskipun hanya ada gelap gulita, mug merah bata dan sosok pemuda yang menyendiri, kenangan setidaknya enggan melarikan diri di sini.

Enggan melarikan diri, dari sosok pemuda beridentitas Dazai Osamu yang merupakan jelmaan rasa sepi itu. Rasa-rasanya hanya di apartemen, di ruang makan ini saja ia bisa menggila bersama masa lalu.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya pula, bukan kenangan yang melarikan diri dari Dazai melainkan sebaliknya. Maniak perban itu sekadar mampu mengenang masa lalu dengan utuh di apartemen ini saja, karena hanya di sinilah kenangan-kenangan tersebut bisa mengepung dia tanpa membiarkannya lolos.

"Ke mana si cebol itu pergi, sih? Aku bosan menunggunya pulang setiap hari~" Untuk mempertegas perasaannya Dazai menyandarkan kepala di meja. Secangkir cokelat panas telah berhenti mengepulkan uap, bahkan tidak tersentuh walau sejengkal.

"Menjadi eksekutif di Port Mafia memang menyebalkan, karena super sibuk. Padahal tubuhnya sekecil itu, tetapi setiap hari tenggelam di antara tumpukan dokumen."

"Dokumennya bahkan lebih tinggi dari dia. Ironi macam apa itu? Pfttt ..."

Sejenak Dazai mengeluarkan tawa singkat yang dipaksakan. Entah sejak kapan kebahagiaan berhenti mengiringi suara ketawanya, meskipun sasaran ejekan Dazai adalah Nakahara Chuuya–eksekutif Port Mafia yang dimaksud, dan tinggi badannya merupakan hal yang paling gemar Dazai komentari.

Dazai sudah kosong dan semakin hampa, mungkin semenjak tidak lagi mampu menjelaskan kenangannya kepada setiap tempat yang ia singgahi. Tentu pemuda jangkung itu memiliki alasan, dan (lagi-lagi) ia hanya berpura-pura lupa mengenai sebabnya.

"Tetapi bukan hanya dokumen di meja kerjamu yang menumpuk, Chuuya. Di sini juga," gumamnya lemah menyentuh dada sebelah kiri. Dazai lupa cara mendengarkan suara jantungnya, seolah-olah ia mati tetapi hidup.

Entah rasa rindu, penyesalan, kebencian (pada diri sendiri) terutama permintaan maaf, semua itu menumpuk pada dadanya sampai menciptakan sebuah gunung yang lambat laun, akan meletus dan memuntahkan lahar bernama air mata.

Air mata yang selama setahun Dazai tahan, karena dirinya sadar dia tidak pantas menjadi hujan yang menangisi pelangi agar mau kembali menghias hari. Dazai adalah kabut yang menyesatkan, dan fakta tersebut mustahil berubah setelah kenyataan itu sendiri berkata; dialah yang membuat Chuuya berputar-putar dalam pencarian.

"Hari ini saja cepatlah pulang, ya? Akan kuceritakan semuanya, dan kamu boleh menghajarku sampai puas."

"Namun sebagai gantinya, Chuuya juga harus bercerita dengan mulutmu sendiri. Jangan hanya lewat situ ..." Mata senada kakao milik Dazai mengarah pada memo yang tertempel di kulkas. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin pahit, tetapi tidak kunjung pudar karena mungkin diam-diam Dazai ingin menikmati air mata tak kasatmata yang menggenang di bibir.

Memo tersebut telah ada dari setahun lalu. Tulisan tangan Chuuya yang menuliskan, 'belikan aku_ wine _dengan kualitas terbaik' sedangkan di bawahnya terdapat pesan, 'belikan aku cinta darimu sebagai gantinya' yang merupakan buah keusilan Dazai kian memperjelas, perasaan apa saja yang mengambil peran dalam membentuk senyuman Dazai.

Rasa demi rasa itu berbicara menggunakan kata-kata yang menikam Dazai dengan sendu. Hanya ada kesedihan di setiap ruasnya, dan apabila demikian Dazai semakin membenci diri sendiri.

Bagaimana Dazai tidak benci, karena dirinya sebatas mampu mengabadikan Chuuya di masa lalu? Hanya pada langit-langit ruang makan ini, meja, kursi, mug merah bata, dan memo itulah Dazai bisa melihat kembali sosok Chuuya–bukan di waktu yang sekarang, seingin apa pun Dazai memiliki Chuuya menemani sisi sebelah kiri serta kanannya.

Selama 22 tahun menarik napas dan membuangnya untuk mengurangi kekosongan, Dazai telah memiliki berjuta-juta kenangan bersama Chuuya yang ternyata pada akhirnya; hanya bisa ia simpan sesedikit ini di sebuah memo yang sekecil itu.

Sia-sia sekali, ya, kenangan Dazai yang katanya berjuta-juta tetapi hanya satu yang memilih tinggal?

"Kalau kamu terus menghindar dariku dengan tidak pulang kemari, bisa-bisa aku bunuh diri betulan, lho." Entah kepada siapa ancaman itu diberikan. Di ruang makan, di apartemen ini tidak ada Chuuya selain kenangan yang ia tinggalkan.

"Nanti kuhantui Chuuya setiap hari kalau begitu. Ke kamar mandi pun akan kuikuti meski kamu marah-marah."

"Sebanyak apa pun Chuuya menempelkan memo di kulkas agar aku berhenti menghantuimu, semuanya akan kubalas dengan 'belikan aku cinta darimu', dan tambahannya adalah jangan ke mana-mana lagi." _Kali ini diriku tidak akan kabur soalnya. _

Hanya memo itu yang tersisa sebagai kenangannya, karena terakhir kali Chuuya menuliskan pesan tersebut sang eksekutif mengalami kecelakaan. Sekitar enam bulan ia mengalami koma, dan di sepanjang masa ketika Chuuya berputar-putar dalam pencariannya di kehampaan, Dazai justru menggunakan waktu miliknya untuk melarikan diri–kabur dari Chuuya yang tidurnya seakan-akan abadi itu, terasa menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Dazai.

Dirinya melarikan diri, akibat merasa ditinggalkan oleh Chuuya yang tampak enggan menemukan Dazai di kenyataan.

Lantas setelah melarikan diri dari kejaran luka yang lama-kelamaan membiarkannya pergi, Dazai merasa dikhianati karena Chuuya yang telah sadar justru melupakan dia.

(Padahal Chuuya yang seharusnya merasa terkhianati, terluka dan pergi dari sisi Dazai–bukan kebalikannya karena sangat tidak pantas)

Selama Chuuya berjuang mencari dirinya sendiri yang menghilang pada luasnya semesta, Dazai tidak sekali pun berada di sana untuk mengingatkan siapa itu Chuuya, hanya karena menakuti kehancuran yang menantinya di depan mata.

"Hanya saja kalau menjadi hantu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menikmati cokelat panas buatanmu." Secepat kilat Dazai menyambar mug merah bata, dan menghabiskan isinya yang masih penuh. Cairan yang seharusnya manis itu begitu hambar di lidah Dazai. Jauh dari nikmat, bahkan sangat pahit seolah-olah penyesalannya pun tercampur di sana.

Bagaimana mungkin Dazai tidak menyesal usai meninggalkan Chuuya dalam kesendirannya? Ternyata dibandingkan remuk akibat berhenti menjadi ingatan milik Chuuya, ada kehancuran lain yang lebih menakutkan dan harus Dazai hadapi agar bisa untuk tetap tegak.

"Chuuya selalu membuatkannya ketika aku gagal bunuh diri di sungai. Kamu selalu berkata, 'jangan harap akan kubuatkan lagi' sambil memarahiku ini-itu, dan mengerikan rambutku yang basah."

"Meskipun Chuuya selalu mengatakan itu, kamu tetap membuatkanku cokelat panas. Makanya aku sering bunuh diri di sungai setiap kamu pulang dari Port Mafia, agar mudah ditemukan olehmu."

"Sekarang saat aku membuatnya sendiri, diriku baru tahu cokelat panas buatanmu adalah yang terbaik." Gagang mug menjadi tempat Dazai untuk melampiaskan segala-galanya, dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia menjadi hujan, dan memohon agar pelangi yang ia kenali sebagai Chuuya untuk kembali.

"Manisnya selalu terasa menyenangkan. Diam-diam juga kamu menuangkan kekhawatiranmu, sehingga rasanya sedikit pahit."

"Aku ingin meminumnya lagi, cokelat panas buatanmu setelah gagal bunuh diri." Ah ... rasa-rasanya sekujur tubuh dan tangan Dazai hendak patah, karena perlahan-lahan kesulitan menanggung rindu yang menggetarkan dada. Dia tidak kuat jika kangennya ini dipendam seorang diri. Dazai mau berbagi dengan Chuuya dengan memberi seulas peluk.

Dengan egoisnya pula Dazai ingin menjadi hujan dalam pelukan itu, agar Chuuya selalu ingat bagaimana rasa dari air mata yang meleleh dan basah, karena menyesali diri sendiri yang terlampau pengecut sehingga memilih meninggalkan, lantas membuat diri sendiri merasa ditinggalkan agar ia tak berpikir kelakuannya salah.

"Selain itu aku juga ingin memakan kue yang biasanya kamu beli, setelah pulang dari Port Mafia. Mendengarmu meneriakiku karena kuhabiskan sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan."

"Menghabiskan musim panas dengan mesin es serut yang rusak juga menyenangkan. Kita jadi membeli sekantong es krim, terus aku kena demam."

"Jujur saja. Lebih adem wajah khawatirmu dibandingkan kompresnya, Chuuya. Andaikata sakitku waktu itu hanya pura-pura, pipimu pasti kucubit sampai puas."

"Membuat boneka salju yang menyerupaimu. Makan ubi bakar. Bekerja sama melawan musuh. Menjadi _soukoku_ dan menetralisir _corruption_ milikmu, aku ... sangat merindukannya ternyata."

Namun, perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti kenangan-kenangan itu pulang pada benaknya yang mulai menghangat. Dazai memang tidak mengenali, bahkan mungkin melupakan waktu dari rentetan peristiwa yang ia kenang. Akan tetapi, bukankah tidak masalah selama dirinya mengingat dia pun mempunyai kenangan menyenangkan bersama Chuuya?

Akhirnya Dazai tidak perlu lagi terpaku pada memo yang sejak setahun lalu, menjadi satu-satunya kenangan yang ia hafal seluk beluknya. Tentang Chuuya tak hanya tinggal di apartemen, Port Mafia, atau tempat lain di mana mereka mengukir masa lalu itu, tetapi juga hadir di hati Dazai yang bersumpah tiada akan lagi melupakannya.

Syukurlah 22 tahun yang ia lewati, ketika genggamannya menemukan Chuuya di umur lima belas, kemudian menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun bersama eksekutif mafia itu tidak menjadi sia-sia, bukan?

(Nyatanya meskipun kenangan-kenangan itu telah berkumpul dan kembali, Dazai tidak pernah lega barang sejenak)

"Yang terpenting adalah aku ingin tinggal di–", "Tinggallah di apartemenmu sendiri, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Suara lantang yang familier itu sukses membuat Dazai mengangkat kepala. Pegangannya pada gagang mug sudah mengendur, begitupun rindu yang seketika berbunga-bunga karena pertemuan membalas perasaannya.

"Chuuya?"

"Pergi dari apartemenku sekarang juga! Aku muak melihatmu ketiduran di meja makan tahu!"

"Heee ...~ Jadi selama ini Chuuya selalu pulang ke apartemenmu, toh. Awalnya kupikir kamu menginap atau sedang menjalankan misi. Ternyata aku ketiduran selama menunggumu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ingat siapa kau?! BERHENTI MENGGANGUKU, DASAR PRIA ANEH!" Andaikata kembali ke masa lalu bukan kemustahilan, Dazai sangat berharap untuk memperbaiki kesalahan terbesarnya dengan menemani Chuuya. Ia ingin optimis suatu hari nanti akan kembali diingat, supaya hancur di awal saja dan bertahan di akhir bersama Chuuya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini pelan-pelan. Selama kamu mau mendengarkanku, maka tidak akan ada masalah."

"Mendengarkan apa memangnya? Yang ingin kudengar adalah kau berkata akan langsung pulang, kemudian berhenti menggangguku." Telunjuk sang eksekutif terarah ke pintu apartemen. Ketegasan di sepasang mata Chuuya kian memperjelas, bahwa Dazai harus minggat atau menjadi samsak.

"Setelah lama melupakannya akhirnya aku mengingat kenangan kita di masa lalu."

"Itu adalah aku di masa lalumu. Sekarang sudah berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya? Chuuya, ya, Chuuya. Kamu adalah orang yang sering membuatkanku cokelat panas. Kita juga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dan aku sering masuk ke kantormu lewat jendela."

"Aku adalah orang yang dulu membuatkanmu cokelat panas. Seharusnya seperti itu, karena sekarang sudah tidak pernah."

"Asalkan aku menceritakan semua kenangan kita, Chuuya pasti akan mengingat satu atau dua hal."

"**Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak awal**?" Cara sang eksekutif menekan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya membuat pupil mata Dazai melebar. Kejengkelan amat kentara menyelimuti wajah Chuuya yang menggelap, akibat ketidakpahamannya akan keanehan Dazai.

"KALAU KAU SEBEGITU INGINNYA DIINGAT OLEHKU, DI MANA KAU SAAT AKU AMNESIA, HAH?!" _Habis sudah_, begitulah pikir Dazai ketika mug merah bata menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Chuuya sendiri yang melemparkan itu akibat marah, ditambah ia merasa sesak tanpa kejelasan.

Setiap melihat Dazai tertidur di meja ruang makan untuk menunggunya, kebencian akan membuncah dan sekarang ini mendadak meluap, setelah Dazai mengucapkan 'aku mengingat kenangan di masa lalu'. Alasan Chuuya untuk membenci hanya satu, dan ia bersumpah pasti melupakannya usai mengusir Dazai.

Chuuya membenci sosoknya yang membuat diri sendiri terlukai begitu pun orang lain, karena yang mengenal dia selalu berharap setitik hal tentang orang itu masih tertinggal, pada cahaya di sepasang mata Chuuya. Mereka termasuk Dazai tidak tahu seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mengingat–mustahil sadar mengenai seberapa menderita dirinya, akibat dibuntukan oleh pencarian yang terlalu mencintai kefrustrasiannya saat menyaksikan Chuuya gagal.

Lebih dari ini maka Chuuya takut hancur sekali lagi. Sudah cukup ia menjadi kacau, karena tidak semua orang mampu diingatnya. Jangan ditambah dengan melihat seseorang yang juga frustrasi, ketika sadar dirinya tinggal kenangan usang.

"Apa dengan melempar mug itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu amnesia juga? Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri dengan mengingat seseorang yang melupakanmu. Aku muak dengan itu."

"Tidak mungkin, Chuuya. Cukup kamu saja yang lupa kalau begitu."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau hanya akan terluka, idiot."

"Melupakan memang lebih mudah. Apa lagi ketika aku sadar sudah mustahil untuk mendapatkan Chuuya kembali, atau merasai pelukanmu ketika aku luka-luka sehabis misi."

"Kalau tidak ada 'tetapi' nya, tentu saja aku memilih mundur," ujar Dazai yang berangsur-angsur meninggalkan ruang makan. Wajahnya basah oleh darah, meski memaksakan keikhlasan untuk memenuhi air matanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Jika aku melupakan Chuuya kita akan benar-benar menjadi asing. Itu tidak boleh terjadi."

"Boleh aku melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Lantas benar saja dugaan Chuuya, karena usai memintanya dia tahu akan segera menyesal. Cara Dazai menggurat air mukanya yang tampak sendu, namun di sisi lain memperlihatkan kebahagiaan sangatlah unik sekaligus mendatangkan iba. Bagi sudut pandang Chuuya yang sejernih laut senja itu, ekspresi Dazai hanyalah kekacauan akibat ketidakberdayaan untuk jujur terhadap diri sendiri.

Tangis bukan seperti tawa yang bahagia, begitu pun sebaliknya tawa bukanlah tangis yang dibiasakan harus meratapi. Tertawa, ya tertawa. Menangis, ya, menangis. Kalau dicampur justru malah menambah luka, karena semakin sulit dimengerti oleh mata yang kemampuannya terbatas.

Dazai itu betul-betul seseorang yang kasihan, ya? Namun, Chuuya sudah telanjur keras kepala untuk tidak meminta maaf, ketika dirinya gagal mengingat seseorang agar berhenti terbebani.

"Kau menangis, tetapi tersenyum di saat bersamaan."

"Artinya adalah aku akan mencintaimu dalam suka dan duka. Setelah amnesia seharusnya Chuuya melatih otakmu supaya lebih pintar. Tetapi sepertinya kamu malah bertambah bodoh~"

Biarkan dirinya terus mencintai Chuuya, sebagai hukuman sekaligus tanda Dazai tidak akan lagi melarikan diri. Saat keluar dari ruang makan, dan mendapati sosok serba hitam mematung di dekat televisi Dazai melewatinya begitu saja. Basa-basi untuk sekadar menyapa dia, atau membalas bisikannya dengan tepukan di pundak bahkan tak dilakukan sama sekali.

_"Maafkan aku, Dazai-san."_

Meskipun telah membisikkannya dengan suara kecil yang penuh rasa bersalah, sosok serba hitam itu yakni Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tahu dirinya mustahil dimaafkan, karena membuat Chuuya lebih memilih dia dibandingkan mencoba mengingat Dazai.

Dazai sendiri tidak akan mengucapkan, 'aku titipkan Chuuya' pada Akutagawa, karena ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menjaga Chuuya–yaitu mempertahankan masa lalu yang tanpa sengaja terlupakan, supaya Chuuya tetap mengetahui dirinya secara utuh walau tidak mengingat, apakah semua itu benar atau salah.

Sementara Chuuya ... entah bagaimana dirinya yakin Dazai berbohong mengenai alasan 'tertawa sekaligus menangis', walau kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' terkesan indah dengan apa adanya.

* * *

_Dazai menangis dan tertawa seperti tadi, karena ia bingung harus mencintai Chuuya dengan cara yang seperti apa agar tidak biasa-biasa saja._

* * *

Mencintai seseorang yang telah melupakannya harus dilakukan dengan luar biasa, supaya Dazai kembali diingat, bukan?

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe akhirnya selesai juga~ aku jadi ngerasa bersalah karena idol no yume sama five minute blom dilanjut (dan nulisnya ga bisa secepat ini). pada akhirnya bikin OS emang lebih nikmat. omong2 soal inspirasi, aku dapet ide ini abis baca komik soukoku di twitter. ceritanya tentang dazai yang melihat memo di kulkas, trus dia monolog. cuma aku ga tau di situ chuuya nya beneran mati/ga, keknya si mati cuma di sini aku bikin dia amnesia aja (bosen mati mulu).

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di week lainnya, oke? semoga karyaku bisa lebih baik buat selanjutnya. sama spesial thx buat zian yang niat banget review-ny wkwkw.


End file.
